Child of the Stars
by DPhoenix
Summary: Achmed finally realizes that Rhapsody isn't ever going to let him into her heart when a strange woman appears bearing a warning. UPDATED EVERY THURSDAY BETWEEN 1:30 AND 5 PM EST!
1. Who is Isis?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rhapsody Trilogy, nor do I own Requium of the Sun. These all exclusively belong to Elizabeth Hayden. I do, however, own any and all rights to the characters that do not belong to Elizabeth Hayden, namely Isis. This is also my plotline.  
  
Summery: Achmed has finally admitted defeat. When Rhapsody safely gave birth to her child, she would always have a piece of Ashe with her, regardless of whether he lived as a human or a dragon. If matters couldn't be made worse, a new person arrives at Ylorc, seeking his hospitality. Her name is Isis, and she isn't all that she seems. With the F'dor constantly hunting the Three, and a new prophesy, Isis brings with her not only happiness, but the threat of bloodshed as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*  
  
Achmed paced his throne room silently, cursing the slowness of the midwives. He knew that a process such as child labor has to be delt with delicately, but due to the nature of the child birth, he wouldn't have it done any other way except slowly and carefully. Especially because of the nature of the child birth. Despite the pain it would give to Rhapsody, Achmed couldn't quite quell the one part of him that wanted the baby not to survive. She would be devistated, but that was the only way Ashe would ever be truly gone from her life. If the child should live, there would be no room left in Rhapsody's heart for Achmed. At least, not more room than he already had. Achmed's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of heavy footsteps. The heartbeat told him that it was Gunthor.  
  
"Well?" he asked, easily keeping the emotions that went through his head from flickering across his face.  
  
"'er ladyship and 'er li'le one are jes fine sir. Ashe is with 'er now, so ye can come in if ye want." Gunthor looked closely at Achmed's face. Achmed had confided to him once that he was in love with Rhapsody, and he knew that even when Ashe inevitably turned into a dragon, a part of him would live on through the child.   
  
"Well, I'm glad that Rhapsody and her child are alright, despite the child's father," he replied.   
  
"Ye alrigh' there, sir?" asked Gunthor.  
  
"I'm fine, Gunthor. Though I can't say the same for Ashe when I go inside to congradulate the new mother." Gunthor smirked as Achmed abruptly started on his way to the room where Rhapsody had given birth to her child. He didn't bother knocking, this was his kingdom and as king it was his right to go where he pleased, whether the Lord Cymerian liked it or not. Needless to say, when Achmed entered the room, the looks on Ashe's and Rhapsody's faces were different. Ashe glared at Achmed, while Rhapsody's eyes lit up in delight, and she called out to him.  
  
"Achmed, come over here! I want you to see the new baby," she said, a proud smile on her face. With a smug look to Ashe, Achmed sauntered over to where Rhapsody lay, and looked her over. She seemed fine, if a bit tired. In her arms lay a screaming red skinned little brat.   
  
"Did you decide on a name yet?" asked Achmed.   
  
"No, we're still deciding. Isn't he beautiful?" asked Rhapsody. Achmed had never seen an uglier creature in his life, but he smiled.  
  
"Charming, Rhapsody. Might I hope that as he matures his looks take your trend instead of the father's?" Rhapsody, considering the statement a joke, chuckled. Ashe simply glared at Achmed.  
  
"Better my looks then yours, King Achmed," replied Ashe. Just then a Firbolg midwife came in, and shooed Achmed and Ashe out.  
  
"Better listen to her, Ashe. We wouldn't want you to become the stew for the baby, would we?" smirked Achmed. Ashe rolled his eyes and ignoring Rhapsody's chuckle walked out of the room, Achmed at his side.  
  
"Speaking of which, Achmed," Ashe said after a moment, "we haven't gotten the official documents from you saying that Ylorc is part of the Cymerian empire yet."  
  
"You're right," Achmed agreed, "you haven't."  
  
"So when can I expect them?"  
  
"You haven't gotten them for a reason, Ashe. Ylorc has no need to join with the Cymerians. Instead, we wish to be like Sorbold and remain our own country. Of course, for the sake of peace, I will be meeting with Lady Rhapsody to as to renew the trade agreement with your empire, along with another peace treaty."  
  
"But...this is Canrif. This is Cymerian architecture, built by Gwilliam himself!"  
  
"And now it's Ylorc. Do not attempt to anger me into war, Lord Cymerian. It wouldn't be a good thing."  
  
"You're right. I don't need your lands, Achmed. I've already got Rhapsody, why should I take all that is left away from you?" snapped Ashe. He turned and walked away, confident of his hit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tristan...oh, I'm sorry Ashe. Just listening to the two of you got me confused for a moment." Confident of his own hit, Achmed disappeared before Ashe could turn to respond to the insult.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been almost a year since that day. Gunthor was worried about Achmed. He had been getting quieter then usual. He knew it was because Achmed had finally given up on Rhapsody, but Achmed wouldn't confirm or deny anything.  
  
"Really," snapped Rhapsody as she stormed her way into the room where Gunthor was reading a manuscript he'd found in the Library. The fire in the room flared up to a huge hight, masking her mood.  
  
"Did ye have another row with 'is majesty?" asked Gunthor.  
  
"Yes! The insufferable...I mention that it'd be a good idea for him to start selling Bolg weapons around to other countries, and he threatens to introduce the weapons to the throats of our soldiers. I don't know what Ashe said to him that day, but whatever it was has Achmed acting...UGH!" Rhapsody hit her fist in her hand.  
  
"Oi think tha' Ashe owes 'is Majesty an apology. Oi also think tha' ye should stop buggin' 'is Majesty to cede Ylorc to yer alliance," Gunthor said, not too nicely.  
  
Rhapsody looked at Gunthor, amazed. "But the Bolg are Cymerians too. They should be treated with the same respect that the rest of the Cymarians are."  
  
"We 'ere are quite 'appy being our own country, Dutchess. Oi think yer fightin' a losin' battle 'ere. Oi'd say to quit while ye still have the alliance," he replied seriously. Rhapsody sat down for a moment and soaked in his words.  
  
"You're right," she whispered. "We've been so stupid. I've got to go talk to Achmed. Thanks Gunthor." Rhapsody got up and gave Gunthor a hug.  
  
"Don' mention it, Yer Ladyship. Jus' do me a favor an' make peace wit' 'is Majesty. It'd make my life happier," he said with a smile.  
  
"I will, thanks Gunthor." With that, Rhapsody ran back in the direction she came, past all the guards and midwives, and back into Achmed's room. He wasn't there when she arrived, but she had a feeling that she knew where he was. Turning toward the concealed doorway in Achmed's chamber's wall, she ran through, and went right down to the cavern where the Sleeping Child slept. Sure enough, she found Achmed standing over her, talking to her softly.  
  
"It was never meant for me," he whispered.  
  
"Achmed?" she asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Rhapsody stormed out of his chambers, an angry Achmed went down to the one place that held the one person he could adiquetly express his feelings to, the Sleeping Child. When he arrived, he gently brushed his lips up against her forhead.   
  
"You're lucky to be sleeping," Achmed said to the child. "Up there...it's hard. Especially when you open up your heart and get it slammed shut." Achmed paused for a moment, and couldn't believe that he was doing this. No one was around though, so he supposed it was alright to talk to the child. It seemed right for some reason. "He'll never be gone now. She'll never be able to open up. I guess..." He sighed again. "I guess it was never meant for me."  
  
"Achmed?" Achmed spun around, anger and embaressment flaring up. He managed to hide the embaressment, but didn't bother capping the anger. "What's never been meant for you?" Rhapsody asked as she stepped into the light.  
  
"Apparently a moment to myself," Achmed snapped.  
  
"Look...I want to apologize. I had no right to demand that you cede Ylorc to us. Having you as a trading partner and an ally is honor enough. I'm sorry." Achmed blinked as she said that, he was expecting a renewed assault.  
  
"So long as you people stop bugging me about this, I accept your apology. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters of state to attend to." Achmed turned to leave, but Rhapsody put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Friends?" she asked, clearly worried. Achmed smiled, despite himself.  
  
"I told you I'd always be behind you, Rhapsody. I meant what I said." With that Achmed disappeared into the shadows to go back upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHERE IS THAT GIRL? AND THE DIAMOND?" a voice screamed. A woman winced, and pulled the bag with the diamond peices in it, along with the large diamond, closer to her body.  
  
- Where can I go? - she thought to herself as she heard another roar. The mud that she had rubbed all over herself as a disguise itched, but she couldn't afford to scratch it off. If one bit of mud fell off before she could get out, get someplace where the F'dor didn't have a hold, she would be in trouble. Not only would she be in trouble, she would get tortured again. This time she wasn't sure if she'd be able to survive it.  
  
"FIND HER!" the voice screamed. The woman scrambled over a ledge and fell down the mountain with a small cry of pain. Just then, there was a break in the clouds, one of the few that ever occured. In that brief bit of sky, she managed to make out a star. It's name was Ulia.  
  
"Ulia! Guide me!" she called. The star brightened.   
  
"SHE'S OVER THERE!" a voice screamed. From behind the woman, a man's voice called out, and what sounded like a good ten people started running at her.  
  
"Ulia! Guide me to Ylorc!" she cried. The star's light brightened.  
  
"Get her before she asks the star to guide her!" called the leader, but it was too late. The light brightened and the woman and her sack of diamonds disappeared.  
  
"Did anyone hear where she was going?" asked one of the men who followed her.  
  
"No...we didn't," replied another one.  
  
"We're going to be in big trouble," muttered the leader.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rhapsody was getting ready to leave Ylorc when a ray of starlight hit the ground in front of her. She sheilded her eyes until the light dissipated. When she was able to see again, where the beam of light once was lay a woman who looked like she was about Rhapsody's age. She was covered in mud, every bit from her hair to her clothes. Rhapsody bent down and the woman's eyes fluttered open for a moment. They were a bright green, similar to hers, except they had bits of gold and brown flecked in them. At the moment, they were glassed over.  
  
"Achmed..." she whispered.  
  
"Achmed? Why do you need Achmed?" asked Rhapsody.  
  
"F'dor..." the woman whispered.  
  
"F'dor?" Rhapsody asked, her blood running cold.  
  
"F'dor...looking...The Brother..." the woman was trying to hang on to conciousness, it was obvious.  
  
"What do you know about The Brother?" asked Rhapsody, worried. No one here was supposed to know that Achmed was The Brother, save herself and Gunthor.  
  
"Achmed...is...The Brother...F'dor...knows...must...see...Achmed..." With that, the girl lost her grip on reality and fell into a full faint. Rhapsody's eyes widened. The woman had spoken the last part in the Bolg tounge, with a mix of ancient Seren. Rhapsody picked up the light form, along with her bag, and started running back towards the palace.  
  
"GUNTHOR! GET ACHMED!" she screamed. Her screaming caused a commotion. Her two handmaidens that travelled everywhere with her ran towards her immedietly. "You three," Rhapsody ordered, pointing to the maidens and one of the Bolg who was in charge of keeping the front area clean, "take this woman and put her in the room next to mine. Draw her a bath, and tell me when she wakes up. Go!" The three nodded, and the Bolg picked the woman up delicately before running off to do Rhapsody's orders. Gunthor came bursting in as they left.  
  
"Dutchess? Wha's wrong?" he asked. Achmed walked in soon after him.  
  
"What's going on here? I thought you had to meet Ashe," said Achmed. Rhapsody looked him in the eye.  
  
"I was leaving, when a beam of starlight touched the ground in front of me. It brightened, and then faded revealing a woman covered in mud. My guess is she used the star to travel. Whatever she did, it left her weak and barely concious. She said your name, Achmed. I asked her why she needed you, then she replied 'F'dor'. That made me get suspicious. Then she said...'F'dor...brother.' Eventually she was able to tell me that the F'dor know who you are, Achmed. And they're looking for you." Rhapsody watched Achmed, though he gave no outword reaction.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Achmed.  
  
"In a room near mine," replied Rhapsody.  
  
"Was she bleeding at all?" Rhapsody thought for a minute before her eyes brightened.  
  
"Yes! She had a small scrape on her back! I couldn't treat it because of all the mud, but it's there. I'll go get you some of that blood." With that, she ran down the hall to do as he'd asked. About a half hour later the Bolg came back and delivered Achmed a message along with a cloth soaked in blood.   
  
"She's waking up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The woman had to make this person understand. She needed to see Achmed...and everything went black. She didn't know how long she'd slept, but when she woke up she wasn't on the ground. She was in a bed, and sitting next to her was the woman she'd tried to get the message to.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're awake. You've certainly caused a bit of a stir to this place," she said. "My name is Rhapsody. Might I ask what yours is?"  
  
"Where am I?" the woman asked instead.  
  
"You're in Ylorc, in King Achmed's palace," Rhapsody answered.  
  
"I'm...I'm in Ylorc? I got here? Thank you Ulia," she said. Rhapsody recognized the star's name.  
  
"Yes, well we have a bath for you...Miss..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Rhapsody, I just needed to make sure I was in Ylorc so I can use my real name. My name is Isis." Isis stood up and streached a bit, causing some of the mud to flake off.  
  
"Why couldn't you use your real name unless you're in Ylorc?" asked Rhapsody. Isis's eyes darkened.  
  
"Then the F'dor would get my name. It was bad enough he had my star. My name is the last thing I want him to have. He called me Serena." Isis turned towards the bathroom. "Would you be able to help me out with that bath?" Rhapsody shook herself out of her reveree and got up to use her fire lore to heat up the tub.  
  
"Sure," she said absently. Isis smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I've got enough mud on me to fill a pond," Isis replied as she took off her mud soaked rags. Underneath she was covered in mud as well. Rhapsody couldn't help but stare. She didn't even have that much mud on her when she exited the Root all those years ago.   
  
"How did you get that much mud all over you?" Rhapsody asked. "I haven't seen that much mud on someone...ever."  
  
"I needed to disguise myself," Isis replied absently. She dipped her toe into the massive tub, and the water began to color brown.   
  
"That much?" Rhapsody asked.  
  
"You'll see when I get out," replied Isis.   
  
"Oh, I took the liberty of having measurements taken of you when you were asleep. My hand maidens should be finished altering one of my old dresses for you to wear. King Achmed wants to see you immedietly." With that Rhapsody left the girl to her bathing. She returned a few minutes later and layed the dress, along with some undergarments, down on a chair inside.   
  
"You can use the vanity and everything on it when you're finished," she called to the muddy woman, who was trying to clean herself with brown water.  
  
"Thank you again," Isis replied. As soon as Rhapsody left she stepped out of the mucky tub and drained it, only to refill it with clean water.  
  
It took a good hour, but finally Isis managed to get all the gunk out of her hair and off her body. Thrilled to be clean again, she quickly dressed in the dress that Rhapsody provided for her. It was a dark green dress with a long, full skirt. Rhapsody had been thoughtful enough to provide matching slippers. The light, silky fabric hugged her upper arms, and flared out slightly by the time they reached her wrists. The neckline was just low cut enough to hit at some of Isis's cleavage, but was by no means revealing. The dress hugged her perfectly until just above her hips, when the skirt loosely fell to the floor. Isis ran a brush through her long, dark blond hair, and found laying on the vanity some ribbon that matched the dress. She braided it into her hair, leaving a few tendrils to waft down over her face. She picked up the muddy bag, and took out of it several black silk bags. One she openned and took out a thin gold chain. Resting on the chain was a glowing peice of a star, carved in the shape of a teardrop. She merely grabbed the other two bags, and left the bathroom after making sure that the tub was clean. Rhapsody was plucking a few strings of a harp as she sat on the bed, awaiting Isis's appearence. When she finally walked out of the bathroom, she looked a bit shy. Rhapsody's eyes widened.  
  
"Do I look alright?" Isis asked.   
  
"You look beautiful. Come, lets go see Achmed." Rhapsody held out her hand in invitation, and led Isis to the throne room. 


	2. Isis and a day of shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rhapsody Trilogy, nor do I own Requium of the Sun. These all exclusively belong to Elizabeth Haydon. I do, however, own any and all rights to the characters that do not belong to Elizabeth Hayden, namely Isis. This is also my plotline.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm going to put this stuff on top, since it's easier for me that way. If people don't want to read it, they don't have to. I was honestly thrilled to see two reviews up here. I was worried because there's now a total of three Rhapsody fan fics. Just so people know, this is based around Achmed, not Rhapsody (in case people couldn't tell). Elizabeth Hayden does enough with Rhapsody for herself and fan fic writers alike. And I'm one of the many Achmed lovers out there. This has been bugging me, so I decided to write it.  
  
quinda - You're right. I rechecked my books, and I honestly can't believe I've been calling Grunthor Gunthor. I feel dumb now, I've read all Four of the current Rhapsody books, and an excerpt from the newest one Elegy for a Lost Star (I can't wait until February now.) and I never noticed. Thank you SO much for pointing that out to me. As for the way Achmed acts, some of that was intentional, some of it wasn't. I wanted to provide an insight into Achmed's mind, but I hate writing interior monologues like that for some reason (don't ask) so I had him talk to the Sleeping Child. As for the child, Achmed didn't ever want to act on it's being dead. At first they didn't know if the child would live, so Achmed was weighing the pros and cons. The second part showed that Gunthor/Grunthor had figured out the same thing, and was worried about his friend. And the little part about stew was to imply that Achmed would feed Ashe to his baby, not the other way around. Just wanted to clear all that up, since my writing was a bit vague. :) Thanks for the review though, I absoltely love getting reviews that are critiques as well.   
  
Rhapsody's Song - I also love encouragement, I'm glad you like this.  
  
And now, back to the story for Chapter Two: Isis  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Achmed was sitting on his throne impatiently. He wanted Rhapsody to hurry up with this woman. The fact that she knew of The Brother implied that she was in fact from the old world. The fact that she knew he was in fact The Brother was disturbing, especially since she mentioned a F'dor.   
  
"Where is she? Rhapsody was told that she was awake an hour and a half ago," he muttered aloud.  
  
"She's pro'ally bathin' or somethin'," Grunthor said easily. "Ye've been checkin' her hear'beat, righ'?"  
  
"Of course I have been," Achmed replied. Finally Rhapsody's beat started to move closer to them. "There, she's finally coming."  
  
"Y'alrite sir?" asked Grunthor.  
  
"Of course, Grunthor. Just overly suspicious." Achmed settled back in his throne and stared at the door. When it openned, Rhapsody stuck her head inside to make sure Achmed and Grunthor were both there. Achmed merely raised an eyebrow, and Rhapsody walked in all the way.  
  
"Might I present the Lady Isis," she said, and turned to show her in with her arm.   
  
"I am not, nor have I ever been, any form of nobility." A clear voice spoke out in the Bolg tounge. A woman, Isis her name was, entered the room after saying that. Achmed didn't betray any outword reaction to her appearence, but that glance was enough to tell him that the only way she could be a carrier of the Bolg was willingly. Her skin was touched with an undertone of gold, and seemed to give off a soft glow of it's own. In her eyes before she knelt in an elegent curtsy Achmed could easily tell that she was a strong person. Around her neck though was a peice of a star. He didn't know which one it was, but by the way Rhapsody's eyes were glued to it, he thought she did. He made a note to ask her about it later. If she was a F'dor, she wouldn't be able to be wearing that. Ether was much stronger than Fire, as it was the first element, therefore a F'dor would be unable to wear it. Isis silently looked up at Achmed, and he made a signal with his hand for her to rise. She did so, but Achmed didn't speak to her. Instead, his first question was to Rhapsody.  
  
"You've spoken with her?" Rhapsody nodded. "And does she speak the truth?" Rhapsody turned her eyes back to Isis. She was weighing her, not as the Lady Cymerian, but instead as a Namer. After a few seconds, she spoke.  
  
"There was truth in every word," she said with a smile. Achmed nodded and turned his attention to the woman.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Which, my true name, or the one that the F'dor believes is mine?" she asked.  
  
"Both."  
  
"My name, my true name that is, is Isis. The F'dor knows me by Serena. He tried to get my true name, but he gave up eventually. He didn't think he needed it." Isis's eyes flashed with a bit of hatred at the mention of the F'dor. Achmed had another question though.  
  
"If he didn't hold your name, how did he force you to do his bidding?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He held my star. This star that is around my neck. A peice of Seren. Unfortionatley for him, his plan held one flaw. Unlike a name, which he usually holds his underlings by, I could steal back my star. Which is exactly what I did." Isis raised her chin defiantly.  
  
"Seren..." Rhapsody whispered, staring at the star with a look of longing and awe on her face. Isis didn't seem to notice though, her eyes were locked on the Firbolg king.   
  
"And what made you decide to come to my lands when you were free?" Achmed stared right at her. Many men have quailed under that look, he counted on it sometimes. Isis however was different. She not only took the look, but managed to give an equally piercing look back at him.  
  
"I came here for a few reasons, Achmed the Snake, King of Ylorc, assassin who was once named The Brother, former servent of a F'dor. First this is the one place that has the least likely chance of being infested with the demons. I came here because I thought that there would be a chance that you would have a place for me to stay, seeing as you identify with my plight better then anyone. No one else has been forced, totally against their will, to submit to a disgusting demon's whims. Not only a demon, but a demon who's strength did not match yours. Yet this demon held something vital to your existance so you were forced to do what he asked, fighting back the urge to kill yourself. Because even in death the torture would not end. All you could do is serve him and wait. Wait for an oppertunity to run and hide. You were the only other who was known that has done what I have. Others have slipped out of the F'dors' grasps, but were killed. You are the only one who lives, other than myself. And I have one more reason that I must warn you." Isis didn't move her gaze from Achmed.  
  
Achmed was staring back at her, but part of him was unwillingly drawn back into the days when he had played servant to the F'dor. The anger, the loathing, and in a deeper sense the fear. Achmed remained that way for a moment, and he saw a bit of a change in Isis's eyes. Was it sympathy? Understanding? - Actually, - Achmed speculated, - it looks like a mixture of both. -  
  
"And for the final reason, I've come to warn you, Achmed. The F'dor knows who you are. He knows you escaped." Isis's eyes changed slightly. It could've been the light, Achmed didn't know, but he couldn't be certain. "F'dor don't like it when their puppets escape their strings. He knows who you are. He knows where you are. And he wants you dead."  
  
Grunthor looked back and forth between Isis and Achmed. Their gazes were locked in mutual understanding.  
  
"Oi think the miss should stay 'ere with us," he said, breaking the silence of the room. "Oi think tha' we shoul' keep 'er with us while we figure out wha' to do."  
  
"He isn't strong enough to take Ylorc right now," Isis said, turning her gaze to Grunthor. Being used to it from Achmed, he didn't flinch or anything. "Besides, I'm a more immediate concern. And he doesn't know where I am. Only you three have seen me without the mud, and only Ulia has heard where I said I was going to go. I can't imagine that it would take too long for him to put two and two together though."   
  
"Besides, she has no place to go, and not even proper clothes. The maids threw out those old rags, so what she has now is all she owns...oh yes, other then those silk bags she has with her. Achmed looked in her hand, and saw that indeed she had two bags.   
  
"What's in the bags?" he asked.  
  
"Achmed, is that really that important?" asked Rhapsody.  
  
"Yes, it is." Achmed and Isis spoke at the same time, and immedietly stared at each other. Isis was the first to shake out of her shock, and made a motion to show that she wanted to walk over to Achmed.   
  
"May I?" she asked. Achmed merely nodded. She walked over and took one of his hands. As he was just in Ylorc, it was currently ungloved. Achmed stared at Isis, looking for the flicker of disgust or fear that his veined hand usually caused people to have, but she didn't show anything like that. She didn't show any reaction. She picked up the smaller of the bags, and overturned it in Achmed's hand. A bunch of tiny shards of diamond fell out into it. Isis poured it in such a way to make sure that not a single peice fell to the floor. "This is the diamond that imprisoned this F'dor once. I didn't know if it could be of use, but he hoarded it for some reason. I was expected to attend to it, he wouldn't touch it." Isis openned up the bag again, and Achmed dumped the diamond shards back into the bag. Isis closed it and handed it to him.  
  
"This may help, I'm not sure," he said. "What's in the other bag?" Isis smiled and openned it.  
  
"This I'm sure you will find to be more useful," she said. Achmed openned his hand again, and she placed the bag in it. He put his other hand in the bag, and grabbed what was in there. Whatever it was, it was big. He had a suspicioun as to what it was when he felt the size of it, but when he took it out he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Tha's huge," Grunthor breathed.  
  
"It's at least as big as the one that the Lirin had. It might be bigger." Rhapsody said.  
  
"He had me guarding that one too," Isis said. "I thought it might be important, so I took it with me."  
  
"I think he just wanted to make sure no one else could get it," Achmed mused. "A F'dor would have no use for the diamond. As for the shattered remains, he probably kept that because he was trapped in the diamond, and to him this was a trophy."  
  
"Achmed, it's almost mid day here," Rhapsody said. "I think it's about time you got us some horses and came with us to Bethe Corbair. We have some shopping to do." Rhapsody had a special gleam in her eye when she said that, one that Achmed immediately recognized as a look of a woman who's about to go shopping. "The people here are good with clothes, so we'll get you a few ready made things, and I've already got my seamstresses that came with me here making you more clothes."  
  
"One question," Achmed said dryly. "How is this getting paid for?"  
  
"Why, Achmed, you should provide for your honored guests without question," Rhapsody said with a mischevous gleem in her eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes. And how much is this going to drain from my coffers?" he asked.  
  
"As much as it's needed," Rhapsody stated, cutting off any protests that Isis might have.  
  
"Lovely," Achmed said sarcastically. "I think I'm going to come with you, if only to keep you from leaving my kingdom bankrupt. First I'm going to put these in a safe place." Achmed rose, and left the room. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"I don't need much for clothes," protested Isis. Rhapsody shook her head.   
  
"Nonsense. You're getting the best we can give you." Isis couldn't help rolling her eyes a bit. She never did like the grandest of clothing and other amnities.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Achmed checked to make sure that Isis wasn't following him. When he was sure, he moved to hide the diamonds. He entered his chamber and stuffed the silk bags with some bits of stone, taken from the tunnel to the Sleeping Child. He then took the diamonds and hid them in a box full of jewlery that Rhapsody insisted that he keep. It was basic treasures that other kingdoms had sent him, and the only reason he agreed to keep the treasures was because otherwise she might actually run him bankrupt. As for the other diamonds, he put them in another bag, and placed that at his hip. He wasn't sure what he would do with them, but he had a few ideas. For now though, it'd be best if he could keep it with him. After he was satisfied, he took some coinage out of his personal stash, and made a stop at the treasury to take some more money. He intercepted a guard on the way back to the throne room and had him go to the stables to ready horses for the three of them. The guard saluted and ran to do the king's bidding. When Achmed arrived back in the throne room, he didn't make his presence immedietly known at first. Rhapsody and Grunthor looked like they were debating. Isis was walking around the room observing everything. Achmed watched this new person who came to his kingdom. He hadn't seen anyone in this world that could rival Rhapsody's beauty until now. Her hair looked like dark honey, and in a braid it fell to the middle of her back. Her figure was as exquisite as Rhapsody's, yet different. Her skin drew the eye, and the faint glow it gave off wasn't unappealing. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Her eyes were green, just like Rhapsody's, yet they were different. He saw flecks of gold and brown in them as well. She was obviously not a human...but what was she? He made a note to ask her about her lineage at a later time. For the moment though, he thought he caught a small smirk on her face. Shaking his head, he stepped from the shadows and made his presence known.  
  
"I took the liberty of finding a guard to prepare our mounts for us. We should be back within a few days," he said. Rhapsody and Grunthor looked up and nodded. Isis nodded as well, but she'd already been looking in that general direction.   
  
"Let's go then! Grunthor, we'll be back soon," Rhapsody promised.  
  
"So yer gonna be stayin' yer ladyship?" asked Grunthor hopefully. Rhapsody smiled.   
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss this for anything."   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you couldn't find her?" The head of the soldiers who had gone off to find Serena shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is anything else missing, other then Serena and her peice of Seren?" the person hissed.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. The diamonds she tended."  
  
"Including the shattered remains of MY diamond?" the voice of the F'dor demanded.  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
The scream of fury that was given forth could be heard for about a mile around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rhapsody dragged Isis around Bethe Corbair buying dresses, accessories, face paints, perfumes, jewlery boxes, anything and everying she could get her hands on. The look on Isis's face amused Achmed. It looked like a cross between shock, gratitude, and irritation. Isis made sure that the first thing that was bought was a few cloaks for different weather. She immedietly put a light one on when she got it, and pulled the hood up so it covered her face. Rhapsody was surprised and tried to object. Achmed pulled the Namer aside, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Rhapsody, let her be. In case you haven't noticed, she doesn't want to attract attention to herself, so let her do as she wishes." Rhapsody looked at Achmed and sighed.   
  
"Great. We have someone as paranoid as you on our hands."  
  
After another hour, the gratitude was fading from Isis's face, or at least the few glimpses of it Achmed could see. He could see why. Rhapsody had already bought her enough dresses so she could wear a different one, with a different pair of shoes and jewlery for every day of two weeks. Achmed was lucky that he'd gotten so much money in, this was going to cost him.  
  
"Rhapsody, don't you have to send an avian message to Ashe?" Achmed finally asked.   
  
"Oh, you're right, I do. But we haven't finished shopping yet for Isis," she said, obviously torn.  
  
"I'm sure Achmed and I can finish this up," Isis said quickly, "How about...if we meet you for lunch?"   
  
"Alright. Don't let him be too cheap on you though," Rhapsody warned. She waved goodbye and began to make her way to the post office with the avian messengers.  
  
"Thank you so much for that," Isis said as soon as Rhapsody was out of hearing.  
  
"You're welcome. Is there something you don't like about her?" asked Achmed neutrally.  
  
"No, no, she's lovely. I just don't like being dressed like a doll. I'm not one for all this...finery." Isis guestured towards the pile of dresses that was laying on a horse behind them. Achmed snickered to himself.  
  
"Might I make a suggestion for a shop?" he asked.  
  
"Please, do," Isis replied. Achmed turned away from the streets with the nobles all over them, and started heading down towards the streets where the simpler folk were shopping. Eventually they found a small shop with some simple clothes and robes displayed in the window.  
  
"Will this do?" he asked.  
  
"This will do nicely, thank you." Isis went inside, and immedietly found exactly what she wanted. Normal looking trousers, shirts, boots, and stockings. They were made of stout wool, and were a brown that went nicely with her hair. She got some outfits based around dark green as well, not only did they match her eyes, but they were very nice for blending into places. When she was finished, she begged use of the changing room.   
  
"Do you need to try things on?" asked Achmed, who was waiting as she had gotten fitted.  
  
"No, I just need to get changed out of this dress before it drives me crazy," Isis admitted. She started to walk into the changing room, but turned back at the last second. "And no peeking inside, your majesty." With that she closed the curtain, so she didn't see Achmed's smile. It didn't take her long to change, and when she came out she was wearing the boots, a pair of the green pants, a white shirt, and a dark green cloak. She left the braid in her hair, but she seemed to be more comfortable in her civilian clothes. The clothes did not serve to diminish her beauty, however, it only served to enhance it.   
  
"You can call me Achmed you know," Achmed said as he paid for all of this. Everything she had chosen from this store cost less than the cheapest dress that Rhapsody had bought her.  
  
"Hm?" Isis wasn't paying attention, she was busy adjusting her cloak's hood so it covered her entire face.  
  
"Instead of Your Majesty."   
  
"Oh...alright. And you can just call me Isis. I don't want to hear any of the Lady crap in front of my name," she replied. Achmed hid another smile, and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Shall we meet Rhapsody for lunch?" he asked.  
  
"On one condition," Isis replied, now satisfied with her outfit. Achmed looked it over, and bought her some gloves to match the brown and the green. Then she'd be able to disappear easily.  
  
"You might want these for your hands, especially if your skin glows. And what's your condition?" he handed her the gloves.  
  
"No one orders mutton. Even the smell of it makes me sick," she replied. "And thanks. I just didn't want to spend that much." She put the green gloves on, and was now satisfied. She could easily fade into the background.  
  
"You won't have to worry about mutton with me," Achmed said with a snicker. "And don't worry about the money. If I need it, I'll just return one of your dresses." Isis laughed softly, and Achmed led her out of the store and into the busy streets. As the crowd became larger, Achmed suddenly felt a hand on his arm. Whipping around and pulling out a daggar, he saw that it was just Isis.   
  
"Do you mind if I keep a hold on your arm?" she asked. "I don't want to get lost in an unfamiliar place."   
  
"You've never been here?" he asked.  
  
"No, I came from the same area as you, but let's not keep Rhapsody waiting," she said. Achmed nodded. They would discuss this later.  
  
"Getting lost wouldn't be a good thing. I'm sure Rhapsody would never forgive me," he replied.  
  
"Yes, but if I did get lost, your coffers would be refilled," she responded.  
  
"That's true. Do you want to tempt me to lose you on purpose?" In an immediete response, Isis's grip tightened on his arm. Achmed took his other hand and took her free hand. "This would be easier," he said.  
  
"Yes, and less attracting," Isis agreed. "Any passers by would just assume that we're lovers." Achmed snorted at her last comment, and led her over to the pub that he and Rhapsody had eaten at the previous two times they were in town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued later. I've gotta go. 


	3. Isis's Past

Now I feel bad because I went and disappointed you all with an author's note, so I'm going to try to make a chapter worth it. I'm going to start putting the stuff I have to say to the reviewers at the end of the chapters instead of the beginning though. So have no fear, I haven't forgotten about you! Also: After rereading the chapters, I've realized that there are a few typos other then Gunthor vs. Grunthor. I'll probably end up rewriting those and correcting the typos etc. that were in there. Now I have access to Word when I type these up, so the spelling mistakes, etc. should disappear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rhapsody. I do not (unfortunately) own Achmed.  
I also do not own Grunthor. Or Ashe. Or Tristan Steward.or any of the others who appear in the Rhapsody book series. I do, however, own Isis,  
and this general plot line is mine.to a degree. The point is, please  
please please don't sue me. (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rhapsody was sitting at a table outside of the pub where she and Achmed went to eat when she finally saw Achmed and Isis coming over. The first thing that she noticed about the two of them was that they were holding hands. She smiled to herself, though she didn't honestly have her hopes up. She knew that Achmed needed someone, but the thing was that she knew for a fact that Achmed wasn't the type of person who would get so intimate with someone on the first date. She also figured that Isis was the same way. It was funny how alike they were. Perhaps being slaves to a F'dor make people act like that, Rhapsody didn't know. She did however hide her smile when the two of them came over to the table, the horse with the stuff on it trailing behind them. She noticed that Isis had changed out of the green dress she had worn here, and instead wore green pants, a green cloak, green gloves, and black boots. Rhapsody couldn't tell what color her shirt was, as it was hidden by her cloak very well. She wisely kept silent until the two got to the table. She had to admit to herself that part of her was disappointed when the two of them let their hands drop.  
  
"Did you finish your shopping?" Rhapsody asked with a smile. She could see Isis's return smile from under her hood.  
  
"Yes, and thank you again for getting me all this, despite the fact that I still feel that some of it is unnecessary," Isis answered. She pulled out a chair and sat down in it. She also, as both Achmed and Rhapsody noted, didn't take off her cloak, nor did she lower her hood. Rhapsody shook her head slightly and handed over the menu to Isis. She assumed Achmed would have his usual stew.  
  
"Hm. I think the stew here looks good," Isis said after looking over the menu. "The stew and the ale sounds very good."  
  
"Apparently you have good taste. I'm having the same," Achmed replied offhandedly.  
"Apparently I'm not the only one with good taste," countered Isis. Rhapsody shook her head with a sigh, just as the waiter came over.  
  
"Ah, what would you all like to have?" he asked. Rhapsody has been here many times, and has frequently told the people not to refer to her by her titles. It took a while, but they eventually complied.  
  
"I'll have some water, and the veal," Rhapsody decided. "I'd also like a bread, cheese, and fruit plate delivered before hand along with three plates."  
  
"Excellent choice! And for you my lady?" he asked Isis.  
  
"I'd like to have the stew with some ale if you'd please," she responded.  
  
"And I'll have the same," Achmed quickly said. The waiter here was annoying him, and he wanted him to leave.  
  
"Excellent!" the waiter exclaimed before leaving. He returned a minute later with the drinks and the platter before leaving again.  
  
"I've always wondered," Isis said as she took a piece of bread and twirled it in her fingers, "what it would be like to be in a waiter's world. A place where everything is an excellent choice." Isis took a bite of the bread as Rhapsody chuckled. Achmed's smile didn't escape her notice either.  
  
"I can't say I know what a waiter's world is like," Rhapsody replied. She picked up an apple slice and put it on her plate, along with some of the cheddar cheese. "Though now that I think about it, I don't think I want to know what a waiter's world is like."  
  
"That's true," Isis agreed. After that little bit, the conversation turned to the weather and to the things that were bought that day. Rhapsody reported that she'd sent her letter, along with instructions for Ashe to test the bird that was newly trained to fly to Ylorc. She also said that she'd stay in Ylorc for a little longer. After that though, she would have to get back to the Lirin castle.  
  
The trip back was equally uneventful. It wasn't really surprising to Rhapsody though, as she knew that Achmed wanted to discuss some things with Isis that she wouldn't talk about outside of Canrif, namely where she came from, and what race she was. Rhapsody had thought that she was a hybrid, and saw traces of the Ancient Seren in her, but that was all she could tell. She was patient though. Rhapsody was wise enough to know that her questions would be answered in time, and she knew that she could wait.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
He looked into the room. They were still gone. The beautiful, deadly, shining diamond was gone. His master's trophy was gone too. And until that small problem could be fixed, his master would never, ever, ever calm down and stop taking his rage out on the soldiers. However, he couldn't do much about it. He knew that he needed to wait though. While the master was infuriated, the master was patient. Serena's whereabouts would be revealed to them soon. And when they were he would strike. He suspected that Serena ran to Ylorc, but he knew that Master wouldn't take that. He needed her to make a public appearance. When she did, her guard would be down.  
  
He hoped against all hope that she went to Ylorc. If she did, he would be able to present his master with her, and the head of the king along with Master's Treasures. First he would have some fun with Serena though. He saw her once, she was beautiful. Yes, perhaps master would let him have a reward. His heart started racing just thinking about the fun he would have.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A month passed, and still no one knew much about Isis. Achmed for some reason wasn't impatient to get the information. He knew that he could only ask her about her past when he was willing to share his own with Isis. It took a lot longer then a month for him to share his inner secrets with Rhapsody, but for some reason after a mere thirty days, it felt alright to share his experiences with Isis. It was now time.  
  
Rhapsody had left the previous night. Tristan Steward was giving her problems about a trade agreement with Ylorc. She had gone to convince him to come to Ylorc himself and meet with Achmed's representative on the matter. She had no idea who his representative was, and technically neither did Achmed. He did, however, know who he would like to have as a representative, and at this moment he was knocking on the door to her room now.  
  
"Hang on a second," Isis called back. She was in the middle of pulling a nightgown on, and wanted to get a robe before whoever was knocking came in. After a minute she had the robe on and tied around her waist. She sat down on her stool in front of her vanity and started to re- braid her hair just as she called out again. "Come in!"  
  
Achmed opened the door, and looked around the room. Isis, like Rhapsody, kept her room neat, though unlike Rhapsody her clothes and accessories weren't ordered by color. The doors to Isis's wardrobe hung open, and Achmed saw that the dresses were neatly hung, the clothes neatly folded, but other than the clothes being sorted by type, there wasn't much order to it. He turned to look at Isis, who was just tying off the end of her braid. He couldn't help wondering what she looked like with her hair down. Her skin glowed faintly, as it always did when it wasn't covered, and she turned to regard him.  
  
"Hello Achmed," she said. Isis was now fully at ease with Achmed's name, and had stopped calling him Your Majesty. "What brings you to my room this night. I assume it isn't in a hope to stay in my bed?"  
  
Achmed chuckled to himself. Her sense of humor was like his enough so he knew that she didn't really think that he had come to ask her to sleep with him. "I came," he said slowly, "to ask you some questions that I haven't asked yet, but I've wanted to know since you've gotten here."  
  
"You want to know about me and my past," Isis said flatly.  
  
"Yes," Achmed replied. "Will you tell me about it?" Isis regarded the cloaked man for a moment before answering.  
  
"I will answer your questions on one condition," she said after a slight pause.  
  
"What's that?" Achmed asked.  
  
"I want you to put down your hood. I want to see you as you truly are, and not as the shadow that you try to be." Achmed stared at Isis for a minute. That wasn't at all what he was expecting.  
  
"Alright," he said. He took a breath and pulled down his hood, giving Isis a view of his face. The face that many thought was hideous and couldn't be looked at. Achmed watched Isis's face for a flinch of disgust, or revulsion. Instead she smiled.  
  
"Is something funny?" he asked.  
  
"Yes actually. I was under the impression that you were quite ugly underneath that hood of yours," Isis replied. She motioned for Achmed to sit on her bed, and she remained seated at her vanity. "Now, I believe you had some questions for me?"  
  
Achmed stared at her for a moment. That wasn't what he was expecting. In fact, it was far from it. "First, I want to ask you about your past, as you know. Rhapsody suspects, and I agree, that the blood of the Ancient Seren flows through your veins. Are we correct?"  
  
"Partly," Isis said. "I'm part Seren, part human." Isis smiled. "I assume this was the easiest of the questions?"  
  
"Yes," Achmed replied. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I am from the Lost Island of Serendair," Isis replied. "I don't know where I was born. I never met my mother, the Seren. She died slightly after I was born. All I knew of her was the gift she had left me after I was born, a piece of the star I was born beneath." As she said this, Isis lifted the piece of it that she had around her neck up slightly before dropping it and continuing. "My father raised me until I was of marrying age. He wanted me to seek out one called Michael, the Wind of Death. I told him that he was a waste of breath, and he was dreadful. One of Michael's henchmen heard the argument, and he heard that I won. That night he came in and killed my father." Isis's eyes clouded for a moment, and she couldn't help pausing for a moment before continuing. "After he died, I ran away to escape the henchman. Eventually, after a week or so out of town, I killed him. I pushed him off a cliff. I managed to get from Trong, where we lived, almost all the way to Easton. That's when I was caught." The cloudiness in Isis's eyes faded away, and was replaced with a sharper look. "I was weak. That was when the F'dor found me. It had recently broken out of it's prison, and was looking for someone to tend to it's trophy. See, despite the little pieces that the diamond was in, the F'dor was terrified of it. It wanted to be able to look at it and gloat, but it wouldn't do anything to touch them. And it loved the shine of the light through a diamond. It also had the larger diamond that a disciple had brought to it. That diamond was powerful enough to hold starlight, hence making it so the F'dor wouldn't touch it. Therefore the F'dor wanted to get someone else to touch it instead. He found that someone crawling on the ground searching for a necklace. Unfortunately for me, the F'dor found it first. Sure, it tried to make me its thrall, and even its host, but it couldn't. I was too strong. It figured out, however, that I was attached to my star, and I couldn't go without it. So he held it, allowing me near it once per day. And I was forced to tend the bastard's diamonds." Isis fell silent. Tears welled up in her eyes at the memories of playing cleaning girl to the demon, but before one could fall she quickly shook her head and banished the excess liquid. By the time she was done with this story, short as it might have seemed, the candles that she used to light up the room were almost out. There was still enough light in the room to see though, thanks to her skin.  
  
"I see." was all Achmed could think of to say. "Might I inquire as to how you've escaped?"  
  
"Might I save that for another night?" Isis replied, pointing at the nearest candle.  
  
"I think that might be best," Achmed agreed.  
  
"Perhaps one night you can tell me how a F'dor ever got a hold of you," Isis said after a moment's pause.  
  
"That too, is a story for another night," Achmed replied after a moment of being silent.  
  
"Understood. So what did you come to my room for, other than to ask me about my past?" Isis asked.  
  
"Consider it a final test of my trust," Achmed replied. "See, you've been here for a month now."  
  
"And you need me to do something to pull my weight around here?" Isis smirked.  
  
"Well.see, an overly pompous baboon named Tristan Steward should be coming to Ylorc soon to negotiate a trade agreement. I hate arguing over trading agreements with him. To me he is nothing but a walking, talking headache. However, at times the idiot will begin thinking with the head between his legs, if you catch my meaning around beautiful women. He used to start wars over it, but now he has settled into merely agreeing with whatever they say. I was wondering if you would like to act as Ylorc's representative in this matter, as well as others."  
  
"You want me to be your diplomat?" asked Isis with a raised eyebrow. The compliment on her looks that he threw in there didn't escape her. She just didn't know if it was intentional.  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Well it is about time that I did do my share of the work here," she said after a moment's thought. "I'll agree to act as your representative."  
  
"Good." Achmed rose and pulled up his hood. "I should be leaving now. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."  
  
"Until then." With that said from Isis, Achmed turned and walked out of her room. He went back to his. He had to make a visit to the Sleeping Child.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now ends Chapter three. It didn't quite finish the first half of the sixth page, but I don't want to use all of my ideas now and not have anything left for later. Now on to answering my reviews. (I love this part.)  
  
First a note to everyone: I'm going to put the Author's Notes in as the first chapter. If there's one thing I hate, it's reading a story and being interrupted by an Author's Note.  
  
Quinda - I assure you, Rhapsody was going to get her the practical clothes. She just got interrupted, that's all. I'm 18 years old (Yeah, a bit old to be writing stories on Fanfiction.net, I know, but I couldn't help myself.) and I'm just starting up college. As for your question about the F'dor, I hope I cleared that up in this chapter. And again, I love long reviews.  
  
ElveNdestiNy - I didn't like the fact that Rhapsody didn't have nearly as many fan fictions. People who haven't read this series don't know what they're missing.  
  
Stars - I agree, I've always found Ashe to complain way too much for my liking. Alas, Elizabeth Haydon wanted him to be with Rhapsody. Pity.  
  
Apricot Jones - I'm glad you like the story, and I feel bad that you feel cheated. ( But now that I've got everything worked out, I'll be updating every Thursday. Maybe if the workload goes down (doubt it) I'll update another day, but for the moment it's Thursdays.  
  
Silver Flame of the Phoenix - I honestly hate having little perfect girls all over the place. Isis is definitely far from perfect. You'll see it as I get more in depth with her character. But that's definitely part of what I love about her so much.  
  
Andreina - I'll write to you on here, but I won't email you back and forth. Truth be told I'd probably check this more often then my email.  
  
And that's it for this week. Until next week everyone. 


	4. Peeping and a Meeting

"D'ye think this is a good idea, yer majesty?" asked Grunthor.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Achmed. The two friends were walking down the passageway to go visit the Sleeping Child.  
  
"Havin' Isis represent us like this," Grunthor replied.  
  
"Do you have a problem with Isis?" asked Achmed quickly. He always valued Grunthor's opinion; sometimes he saw things that Achmed missed.  
  
"No sir," Grunthor replied quickly, "I'm quite fond of the li'le miss. Bu' I don' wan' her getting caught. The F'dor don't know where she is yet," Grunthor replied.  
  
"I've been preparing for a month, Grunthor," Achmed answered. He paused for a moment and stopped talking to make sure they weren't being followed. He inclined his head slightly back towards his room, and Grunthor shook his head. After that confirmation, Achmed continued. "We can not allow a F'dor to remain hidden here. I can only hope that revealing her presence here to the world will cause the F'dor to come out before he's too much of a challenge. Then we can take him down."  
  
"D'ye think just havin' her 'ere will get 'im that angry?" asked Grunthor. Achmed smiled and reached into a pouch at his belt. He pulled something out and showed it to Grunthor.  
  
"If that doesn't, this certainly will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bloody wife." Tristan Stewart was walking out of his room, and into the hallway. If he heard her whining voice telling him to get her some of those undergarments from Ylorc one more time.  
  
Tristan shuddered to himself. The thought of his wife in those garments made him cringe. The thought of her period made him cringe, but seeing her without clothes on was like a nightmare. He couldn't help missing Petunia at that moment, Petunia of the strawberry blonde hair, the sparkling eyes, the Petunia who now and forever held his heart. She had loved him deeply, and was taken away by those blasted Bolg.  
  
Just remembering the incident those years ago made Tristan's anger rise. Although Rhapsody and Gwydion were the Lord and Lady Cymrian, they still allowed him to manage his province, which included the trade agreements. That meant that if he wanted to, he could levy a tariff on that Achmed's goods and make a nice sum off it. And now he didn't have Rhapsody to back him up and wile him into doing as Achmed pleased. Now life would be made better for him. With those vindictive plans in his head, Tristan went to summon his coach. It was time for him to leave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later Isis was stretching her legs as she sat on her bed. It was time for her to get ready to meet the ever so lovely Tristan Stewart. She had a bad feeling about it. Isis didn't worry about meeting the baboon much; she had dealt with men who thought with their lower head before the one with the brain in it for a long time. She was worried about the F'dor finding her. She didn't even know what he looked like; whenever she saw him he was heavily cloaked. She was worried about drawing his attention towards the land and the people she had come to care for.  
  
"If he does," she whispered to herself, "I swear, I will drive him back, even if it means going back into enslavement. Besides, putting me in danger is something Achmed would never do."  
  
"What wouldn't Achmed do?" a voice called. Isis spun towards the door and saw that it was now open, and that Achmed had just walked in. Her eyes widened as she looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her undergarments.  
  
"I didn't THINK Achmed would ever barge into a woman's room without waiting for her to be ready," Isis snapped. Two steps later she was behind the dressing screen, hiding herself from Achmed's shocked face. Not that she knew it was shocked; she was too busy trying to control her blush.unsuccessfully.  
  
Achmed's eyes widened when he saw Isis sitting on her bed in her underwear. Immediately he turned away, so she couldn't glimpse the sight of his own blush. It didn't take him long to get it under control, so he turned back to find that she had fled behind the dressing screen. He could still see the light that surrounded her through the screen, and he caught the merest hint of the pink tint to it as she finally managed to suppress it.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry." Achmed stammered. Then he grinned. "Though I can't say the look is bad on you. Can I be looking forward to seeing you in that attire around the palace more often?" Isis's growl from behind the screen made him chuckle.  
  
"Don't count on it, Achmed. Now, if you could get your hand out of your pants before you soil my bedroom and come over here, I need help buttoning up this blasted dress," Isis replied. Achmed paused for a second as he saw the shadow fall over Isis's head. He took a moment to slip something onto her vanity, and when it straightened out he cautiously walked behind the screen. The dress was unbuttoned most of the way down her back, and starting at the bottom he began to button the thing up.  
  
"I must be special," Isis chuckled, "after all, I have the king of Ylorc himself acting as my hand maid."  
  
"Don't get used to it. We'll call the show of you in your underwear payment for this, and we'll be even," Achmed replied gruffly.  
  
"So, how much do you want me to impress this Stewart?" Isis asked.  
  
"As much as you possibly can," Achmed replied.  
  
"So that means hair that takes hours to design, face paints, fine jewelry, and the whole thing?" asked Isis. She was clearly a bit irritated at this turn of events, but was still perfectly willing to do this.  
  
"You need to make yourself as beautiful as possible. The more attractive you are, the stupider he'll be," replied Achmed.  
  
"Oh, so I'm not attractive now, am I?" asked Isis with mock irritation. She didn't even spare Achmed a glance as she walked over to the vanity and sat down.  
  
"I never said that.though I could use a reminder," Achmed replied.  
  
"That's it. OUT!" Isis turned, her braid almost knocking over a jar of perfume and pointed at the door.  
  
"This is my palace," Achmed objected, though he was moving for the door.  
  
"And this is my room," Isis replied. "Now I think it'd be in your best interest to leave, or you'll find yourself with a huge tariff. Achmed chuckled and shook his head before leaving. He didn't miss the sound of Isis's chuckle as he shut the door though, so he knew she wasn't mad.  
  
"What're ye doin' here Yer Majesty?" a familiar voice called. Achmed turned when he saw Grunthor walking up behind him.  
  
"I'm here because I just got kicked out of there," Achmed replied dryly.  
  
"Well then I'll tell Miss Isis tha' Tristan Stewart has arrived. Ye should go down and gree' him like the good person that ye are," Grunthor replied.  
  
"Make sure she wears what I showed you a few days ago," Achmed said as he turned to walk down the hall. Being a king wasn't the most pleasant of duties at times.  
  
When Achmed arrived in his throne room, Tristan Stewart was already there, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. When he saw Achmed walk in, he couldn't help but look away. Achmed smiled when he noticed Stewart avoiding his eyes. He also noticed the pompous noble's breath quickening. Achmed walked the rest of the way into the room, and sat in his chair.  
  
"I apologize; my representative is still getting ready. We were not aware that you would get here early for once," Achmed said.  
  
"I just want to get this over and finished, King Achmed," Tristan replied haughtily. "And this time you don't have Rhapsody to make me agree to terms I wouldn't normally agree too."  
  
"You're right," Achmed agreed. "I don't have Rhapsody. I do, however, have the Lady Isis." By now Achmed had become accustomed to Isis's heartbeat, and he knew that she and Grunthor were coming down the hallway.  
  
"What in the name of all that is holy is an Isis?" asked Tristan. "Is that one of your subhuman people?" Achmed's eyes flashed, but another voice beat him to the rebuttal.  
  
"I am Lady Isis," the voice said. Achmed hid a smile when he saw her on the stair, and tore his eyes away from her to instead watch Tristan's reaction. "Furthermore," she continued, "I believe that you owe not only an apology to me for speaking of me without reference to my rank, but an apology to my Lord for daring to insult the noble citizens of Ylorc." Isis was wearing a white gown that was faintly tinted gold. It matched her darker skin well, and the light color served to enhance her glow, making her look more like an angel than a human. Her long hair was back braided up her head, and the leftover hair was put into a bunch of curls. Sitting nicely in the masterpiece was a tiara with dozens of shards of diamonds placed in it intricately. Upon her hand she wore a single ring with small sparkles of diamond in the simple looking band. Other then those and her necklace, she was absent from other jewelry. Achmed noticed that she didn't use much face paint, just a little on her eyes to enhance them, along with a dab of gloss on her lips. The look on Tristan's face confirmed his suspicions, this ploy would work.  
  
"My.my apologies to you, Lady Isis, and you, King Achmed. I meant no offense." Tristan was stammering over his words as if he couldn't believe he was saying them.  
  
"None taken Tristan. Now, shall we get onto business?" Isis asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that was so short. I'm trying to string out what ideas I have until I come up with some new ones. I only got two reviews this time around. ( But of course I'll answer them. (  
  
Quinda - *cowers* I'm sorry, I'll never think I'm too old to be writing fan fiction again. ;) I believe the name of Canrif was probably a typo. I don't think it was intentional at all, and I'll most likely go back and fix it later. And Isis didn't make the name up, Rhapsody's nickname circled around after she disappeared from his grasp. And I only put that in there because Michael was one of the only things I knew about from the Old World, Elizabeth was a bit vague about it. And the only reason Isis is going in the open is because otherwise I won't have much of a story to write. I also have no idea what time that would be in Europe, sorry. I can tell you that it's Eastern Standard Time here.  
  
Lunatus Vesper - More Ashe bashing will be soon, I promise. I just have to think up another way for it to get there. Don't worry, I won't let you down.  
  
Until next week everyone. ( 


	5. The Meeting

bQuinda/b - A big city that I live in is Buffalo.  If you need to though, it's the same time that New York City is on, and that's a relatively big city.  Tristan is funny.  I think I'm going to enjoy writing this meeting.  And I know a few people who will agree with your assumption that Dutch people rule, since they're Dutch too.  This chapter will probably be short too, sadly, but tonight I'm in one of my planning moods so after I get out of class (which is where I'm writing this at the moment) so everything should get better once I brainstorm a bit.

bTalin/b - I'm glad you like the story so much.  Ashe is alright…but I do like Achmed much much better.  And no, the F'dor isn't the same one from the first book.  It's a completely different one.  

baria-star/b - I love support.  I'm glad you like it, to be honest if I didn't get reviews, I probably wouldn't continue writing this.

bJo/b - Don't worry, I love critics.  I know some people here don't like them, but in my opinion without critics my writing would never get better.  And I'm always under the opinion that there's always room for improvement.  As for the typos, I'll fix those when I have time.  With school, it's work to get updates up once per week.   I doubt I'll have time to fix them until my first break.  Upon rereading the wording of the conversation, I can't help but agree with you.  In a way, it was kind of meant to be awkward, but I still think there's room for improvement.  And Prudence is a typo.  I was at school when I wrote that chapter, so I didn't have my books on me at the moment.  And upon you mentioning that, it made me whack my forehead with my hand.  It's another one of those blank moments where I can't believe that I forgot that.  Especially since I've always liked her.  And I'm always out for encouragement and critique when it comes to being true to the book, it's always difficult sometimes.  So please continue to critique.  Some people might think I'm weird, but I really do like it.

bCCLybi/b - She doesn't really look like Rhapsody…at least if she does it wasn't really intentional.  But it's not the looks that matter, it's personality.  And believe me; her personality is different from Rhapsody's.

And now on to the story.   

center*~*~*~*~*~*/center

            "Yes…err…business," Tristan replied.  He glanced over at Achmed, and again hardened his resolve.  Isis caught the glance, and immediately turned to Achmed.  

            "My Lord, please, do not allow such matters that could be handled by your loyal advisor interrupt your busy schedule.  I seem to recall you mentioning that you had to check on some of the army's latest techniques for drilling.  Much more efficient than the drills used outside of our borders."  Isis gave Achmed a look that he read easily.  Tristan's resolve hardened at the sight of Achmed.  While Tristan didn't seem to 

            "Of course, thank you for reminding me.  I'm sure you will get along well with the Lady Isis, Tristan."  Achmed nodded his head briefly to Isis, who rose and curtsied to him as he left.  Achmed walked down the hall, and a good two minutes later he ran into Grunthor.

            "The meetin's alrea'y over, ser?" asked Grunthor.

            "No, actually it just began. You know, I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Isis.  She has kicked me out of two rooms in my own kingdom in the matter of a few hours."  Achmed glared at Grunthor as he started to laugh.

center*~*~*~*~*/center

            "Now that he's gone," purred Isis, "we can get down to business."  She slowly walked over to the chair across from Tristan, who immediately rose, took out her hand, and led her the rest of the way toward the chair.  It took all of Isis's self control not to grimace or roll her eyes as he did this.  When she sat down, Tristan bowed and kissed her hand. 

            "Yes, m'lady, but before we begin, I really must know, what are you doing here in this…Ylorc?" he asked.  Isis almost threw up, but managed to instead smile shyly at his display.

            "I came to m'lord Achmed for protection," she replied smoothly.  "He discovered an unknown talent of mine when it came to finances and trade agreements, so in return for his protection, I happily act for his representative."

            "Ah.  You could come with me back to Roland, if you'd like.  I would protect you," Tristan offered.

            "I'm sorry, my lord, I must turn aside your generous offer.  Perhaps next time we need to discuss something I can visit you in your home.  Now, I have here a treaty that is slightly changed from the last treaty.  You say that you don't want to import Bolg furniture anymore, and King Achmed agrees not to sell it to you.  I'm sure you're quite eager to be getting home, so all you need to do is sign here, and you'll be set," Isis said as she pulled out a sheet of parchment.

            "Oh, can't business wait?  I'd rather talk about our visit," Tristan said, clearly eyeing her up.  Isis swallowed to contain her revulsion. 

            "There will be time for such matters later m'lord," Isis replied.  There.  That hinted that something could come out of it, but there was no promises.  In reality, Isis would rather bed a pig instead of this moron, but unfortunately she couldn't tell him that.

            "Oh, if you insist.  We should get these matters of state out of the way before we deal with our matters of pleasure," he replied with a suggestive gleam in his eye.

            iOh, lovely./i The disgusted thought ran through Isis's head, but she managed to, once again, keep her distaste under control.  "On to these matters of state, I'm sure you're a very busy man, and that there are just piles of paperwork on your desk that need to be attended to," Isis replied politely.

            "Perhaps you will be more understanding, but I must ask that Roland imposes a tariff on the goods coming from Ylorc," Tristan replied.  "It is truly in our best interest."

            "I don't believe that you need a tariff, as Ylorc does not seek to tariff the many beautiful goods that come from Roland's bountiful lands," Isis replied.  

            "Oh, but I think it's necessary.  How else are we to make money?" Tristan asked.

            "Why, m'lord, do your peasants not supply you adequately?" asked Isis innocently.

            "Of course they do, they are hard working folk," Tristan said, confused.

            "Then does Roland need a loan of money from Ylorc?" asked Isis, using the same tone of innocence.

            "No, of course not.  Roland is rich," Tristan assured her.  Isis looked at him with a confused look on her face.

            "Then I don't understand why you would need to request a tariff, m'lord.  Roland doesn't seem to need the extra income."

            Tristan now for the first time showed a trace of irritation.  "But that is the way things work, m'lady.  Countries impose tariffs on other countries to gain some money and an upper hand in manufacturing materials."

            iAchmed, you owe me for this,/i Isis thought to herself.  She leaned forward a bit, exposing a bit more of her cleavage.  As predicted, Tristan's eyes were drawn to the display like a magnet to metal.  

            "M'lord," she replied, "I think that this talk is frivolous.  I think that it is obviously of the better good to sacrifice the bit of gold you would get in the face of a better relationship with a country as powerful as Ylorc.  Now, should, the one god forbid, anything happen to Roland, you will know that Ylorc will have to back you up, in return for the immense amounts of gratitude that you have shown her since she was formed.  I think a friendship with Ylorc would be an excellent asset for a kingdom such as yours to have."

            "You do have a point, m'lady.  Are you sure that your tongue is guided by those of this world?  I have never met one with your match in wit," Tristan replied smoothly.  Isis couldn't help smiling, though for a different reason then what Tristan would believe.  Despite the fact that the two of them were in the middle of a diplomatic conversation, he would not, under any circumstances, stop flirting with her.  

            "Many have told me that before, m'lord, but I must admit, with much sorrow, that I can not tarry much longer with idle chat.  Perhaps you can sign the paper, and when you finish the work that you have to do back in Roland, you can send me a letter arranging another meeting to work out other matters of state," she replied.  By emphasizing a few key words in that statement, she managed to make it sound like she could possibly be hinting at something.  Again, it bore no promise.

            "Yes, that is true.  You are a kind and considerate woman as well.  It is nearly impossible to find a woman of such character and beauty," he replied as he signed the document that he had originally rejected.  Isis signed under him, and slid him another copy.  He signed that as well, as did she.

            "Now, I must bid you farewell, m'lord.  Until we meet again."  Isis curtsied and with her prize in hand she turned and left.  Tristan took his copy as well and exited the other door.  Isis walked down the corridor and over towards her room before she was intercepted by Achmed.

            "Did you get it?" he asked.

            "You owe me.  I had to flirt with the pig," Isis replied, now letting her pent up disgust show.  "The thing kissed my hand.  I'm going to have to scrub it for a week straight to get that feeling out of it."

            Achmed felt a flash of anger when he heard that, though he didn't really know why.  He dismissed it and instead took the paper that Isis offered him.

            "I wonder how long it's going to take him to realize that he'd been duped?" he asked.

            "I don't care," muttered Isis.  "I'm going to change into real clothes now.  And Achmed?" she asked sweetly before leaving.

            "Yes?" he replied, still reading the paper.

            "Don't barge into my room while I'm changing again."  Achmed's laughter followed Isis down the hall and into her room.

center*~*~*~*~*/center

            A week later, Tristan was going over his agreements when he found the paper that the angel had signed.  For what seemed like the first time, he read the paper…no, it wasn't the first time.  He'd read this before.  Read it, and rejected it.  With a cry of fury he threw a paperweight that was on his desk at the wall.  Achmed had done it again.

center*~*~*~*~*~*/center

I'm sorry for another short one, but I've had a busy week.  The next one will be longer, I promise.   


	6. A weapon and an invitation in planning

Quinda - Not much to respond to in that past review, but it's always nice getting one. Thanks for the continued encouragement.  
  
Chapter 6: A weapon and a decision.  
  
The soldier stationed in Tristan Stewart's guard was shocked to say the least. He didn't think he'd find anything new to report to his master, but there was no mistaking her. The glowing skin, the diamonds.the star around her neck. It couldn't possibly be anyone other than Serena. His master would be thrilled to know about this. The second he could, he proudly sent her a message. He neglected to tell her about the diamonds, he didn't think they were important enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, I'm certainly glad that's over," Isis said. Achmed and Grunthor looked up, the two of them were busy going over the meeting, and Isis had just gotten changed back into normal clothes.  
  
"I imagine it must've been horrible," Achmed replied dryly.  
  
"Don' be pokin' fun, sir," Grunthor warned. "If I recall corec'ly, and I usua'y do I migh' add, ye didn' wan' te be wit' him either."  
  
"That's a good point. If it was so simple, Achmed, how about YOU go to the next meeting," Isis added with a smile. Achmed didn't even dignify that with a response. He merely rolled his eyes, rolled up the parchment he was writing on, and put it to the side. Just as Isis sat down, the Bolg servers began bringing in platters of food for that night's supper.  
  
"Ah, yes, dinner time. M'favori'e," Grunthor exclaimed. There were a few Bolg who served the giant commander solely, while the others waited on both Achmed and Isis.  
  
"Really, Grunthor?" Isis asked, wide eyed. "I wouldn't have known. It's such a surprise." Achmed couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he began to cut the deer that had just been served to him.  
  
"Watch it miss," Grunthor warned. "I've ne'er tasted Seren meat before. Don' make me try i' on ye."  
  
"You would have to catch me first, Grunthor. While you are quite strong, I am much, much faster," replied Isis as she examined a bun before cutting it. Her eyes shifted from the bun to Grunthor, and she winked.  
  
"That is true, but could you outrun the entire army?" asked Achmed.  
  
"I've done it before," replied Isis defensively. "Tha's true sir," confirmed Grunthor. "We're gonna need some new lon' range weapons if we ge' attacked. Miss Isis here made m'best troops look lik' a bunch of kids chasin' a fast horse. We couldn' hit 'er."  
  
"I'll remember to design something," Achmed said with a nod.  
  
"Actually." Isis hesitated. Achmed raised an eyebrow.  
  
"C'mon, don' be shy. Show 'is Majesty th' design," Grunthor replied kindly.  
  
"Design?" asked Achmed, with his interest pricked up. Isis silently took out a rolled up sheet of parchment, tied with a dark green velvet ribbon, and handed it over to him. Achmed took the ribbon off, and made to hand it back to Isis, who shook her head.  
  
"Keep it, it goes with the design," she replied. Achmed shrugged and unrolled her work. It looked like a large crossbow on wheels. It was different from the similar weapons though, as it was made of different material, and it had different things it could shoot. One was a net, one of the ones that the Bolg made special, except with heavy weights tied to the ends of it. Another was a pouch filled with oil that could easily be lit on fire. The third attachment was the normal grappling hook.  
  
"When did you come up with this?" Achmed asked.  
  
"I just finished the final design for it last night," Isis replied. She opened her pouch again and took out a model the size of her hand. She took out attachments as well, but didn't hand them over yet. "The main secret to this is the materials it's made out of. Most people make them out of steel, but that causes them to be way too heavy. This is made with the lighter wood, and only brushed with the metal. It's easier to destroy, no doubt about it, but it's much lighter. It retains most of the steel's hardness, yet is at least fifty times lighter. It would only take about five Bolg of average strength to operate it. If you look at the distance and precision," Isis took back the model and showed Achmed how to load it, by loading the net. She flipped it around on the table, threw a catch, and the net flew. It flew across the room and trapped a fly near the ceiling. "that will come with the bigger version as well, as long as the ratios of the weights and the balances are correct. The net can be used to capture escaping enemies, and the other two are a bit obvious if I do say so myself.except the fire has a bit of an extra trick to it. The fire will cause the special oil that I created to bubble and become unstable. When it hits the ground, it will not only light things around it on fire, but it will cause a small explosion as well."  
  
"Like a bomb?" asked Achmed. Isis nodded in confirmation.  
  
"The formula's on the bac' of the paper, near the detai' of the fire t'ing," Grunthor interjected helpfully. Achmed flipped the paper over, looked at the ingredients, and looked back up at Isis.  
  
"You can find most of these materials only in Ylorc.and in abundance too," he commented. Isis smiled.  
  
"I created it with that in mind. The oil of the Makis plant, the key ingredient for this oil, can only be found deep within Ylorc, and it has a particular odor that is difficult to cover up. Therefore no one can smuggle the plant or it's oil out of the country easily."  
  
"Hence I would control who gets this, even if the world does find out about it," Achmed surmised slowly. Isis smiled and nodded.  
  
"This is excellent, Isis. I'll get my people working on these at once."  
  
"I tol' ye he'd like it," Grunthor told Isis. She smiled back at him and winked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rhapsody, I just don't think that you should trust her," Ashe snapped.  
  
"Oh? And why not? Because she fell to my feet needing my help? There are others that I've trusted who've done the same thing Ashe. Not only did I trust that person, I married him." The fire in the fireplace roared in anger as Rhapsody bit back a response.  
  
"But she was servant to a F'dor," Ashe argued back.  
  
"SO WERE YOU!" Rhapsody yelled. She immediately regretted saying it, by the look on her husband's face. She had touched a nerve that after all these years hadn't healed yet. She immediately cooled down and spoke in a more reasonable tone of voice. "I'm sorry I yelled that at you Sam, but you shouldn't be so suspicious. Isis needed my help."  
  
"I know, Aria. And I'm sorry that I'm being so suspicious, but I don't want anything to happen to you. I'd rather not trust her only to lose you."  
  
Rhapsody sighed to herself before continuing. "You aren't going to lose me to her, love. How about this though, I'll invite her down here so you can meet her yourself."  
  
Ashe thought to himself. If she was here, he would be able to meet her and protect Rhapsody in case Isis did turn out to be the enemy. "That sounds good," he agreed slowly, "as long as Achmed doesn't come with her."  
  
Rhapsody's eyes sparkled, a cross between amusement and malice. "Ashe dear, I don't think you could stop him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, short, but I've found that I'm more comfortable writing the shorter pieces. It'll all get put up, don't worry. So tune in next week! Isis and Achmed get the invite! There WILL be Ashe bashing! And Isis will make a confession (though not an unexpected confession) to Grunthor.  
  
After that, I'm warning you, there'll be a chapter devoted to the F'dor. And after that.I'm not telling. 


	7. A Confession and an Invitation

antz - I'm glad you loved the story. Keep reading, and pop in a review every once in a while.  
  
Quinda - You won't find out who the F'dor is for a while. And did I say she? I'm not sure. Bwahaha. And yeah, I'd be nervous about showing something to Achmed too.but not Grunthor. Unfortionately, if he is going to end up telling on her every time she tells him stuff.nah. He wouldn't. Would he?  
  
And I'll give a little something away, since it's in this chapter anyway: Ashe already stole one representative from Achmed, and he definitely won't let her steal another one. And don't worry, I'm not a fan of Bush. As for the baby, you'll see more of him later. And I know he has a name, but I can't remember it, so it'll be referred to as 'the baby' for yet another chapter. That's alright though, I'll look the name up soon.I think it's Moridan. And I hope you get well soon!  
  
Without further ado:  
  
Chapter 7: A confession and the beginning of a journey.  
  
Grunthor was sitting at a table in one of the rooms that only he, Achmed, Rhapsody, and now Isis were allowed into. Isis walked in, looked around, and smiled from beneath her hood at Grunthor.  
  
"I was hoping to find you here. Where's Achmed?"  
  
"'is Majesty's busy making yer model bigger," Grunthor answered. "'e's planning on gettin' those new weapons of yers out as soon as possible. So what do ye want to talk abou'?"  
  
"Grunthor, I had no idea you picked up on that type of thing so well," Isis said with feigned surprise.  
  
"C'mon Miss. What d'ye need te talk abou'?"  
  
"It's.ah, gods, this is stupid," Isis muttered to herself.  
  
"C'mon miss, or I'll tell 'is Majesty that ye came to me to talk about somethin'," Grunthor teased. Isis sighed.  
  
"I.I was just wondering about how Achmed felt about Rhapsody," she muttered. Grunthor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He's got lotsa differen' feelins about her, bu' I don' think I can tell ye them withou' 'is Majesty's consent," Grunthor said slowly. Isis's face was covered by the veil of her top, but the slight slump of her shoulders showed her disappointment.  
  
"Oh," was all she said.  
  
"Why, wha's wrong?" asked Grunthor. Mentally he had already started putting two and two together, but he wanted to see if Isis would tell him herself.  
  
"It's nothing," Isis said quickly.  
  
"It's somethin' alright," Grunthor shot back.  
  
"I know I can't compete with her, alright?" snapped Isis. "She's an angel, and I.I'm just me." Embarrassed, she blushed and turned her head away.  
  
"Yer jealus of Rhapsody? Why's that? Yer just as pretty as she is," replied Grunthor. He couldn't help but hide a smile. This game was amusing him.  
  
"It's.it's not just that. She's married, and I think he's pining after her," Isis whispered. "I.I just wish I could break him out of that." As she said that, her voice was uncharacteristically so sad that Grunthor decided to stop playing his little game.  
  
"Aww, c'mere darlin'. Do ye like 'is Majesty or somethin'?" he said. Isis walked over and accepted his hug gratefully for a minute before pulling away.  
  
"Am I that obvious?" she asked with a sigh.  
  
"I'm afraid so, miss," Grunthor admitted. Isis groaned.  
  
"It was on'y when you started talkin' to me, 'is Majesty has no idea," Grunthor reassured her. Isis sighed in relief.  
  
"Thanks Grunthor," she said with a smile. He smiled back.  
  
"No pro'lem. An' don' worry, yer secret's safe with me."  
  
"Again, thanks," she said.  
  
"Thanks for what?" came Achmed's voice. Isis turned around with a strange look in her eye.  
  
"Am I allowed to thank a friend for something?" she asked.  
  
"Depends on what that something is," Achmed replied. Behind Isis, Grunthor shook his head. Achmed knew it was safe, so he left off. "My apologies. I came because we have an invitation. The great pompous warthog of all hogs is asking us to visit him. Well, he specifically said you, Isis, but I don't want you leaving without protection. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Grea'. That means I get to stay and watch the home. Lovely," Grunthor groaned. Isis took the parchment out of Achmed's hand, and looked it over.  
  
To the Lady Isis:  
  
You are invited to stay at the Narvine Palace with the Lord Cymerian  
Gwydion, and the Lady Cymerian Rhapsody. Please send word of your  
coming before you arrive so proper preparations can be made.  
  
"I already took the liberty of accepting on both of our parts," Achmed said smugly after Isis read it. "I'm sure the pig loved that." Isis laughed and shook her head before going to her room to pack her things. When she was gone, Achmed turned to Grunthor.  
  
"What did she need to talk to you about?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, I think if I told ye, she'd skin m'hide. It's a bit private." Achmed shrugged and left. He had his own packing to do, and if Grunthor told him not to worry, he wouldn't. However, for some reason she kept nagging him until he went to bed for the night. 


	8. A little bit of everyone

**Quinda**** – That sucks that you got sick, I hope you get better.  And a way to entice me to go to Holland would be to make apple pie, it's my favorite.  Alas, the lack of money on my part means that I won't be able to get some, so I guess I'll just have to make my own.**

As for the languages, that's gotta stink.  We only had to take one foreign language here, so I just took French.  It wasn't that hard.

Only one review?  (*cries*)

**Chapter Eight: The Journey and the Plans**

Isis couldn't believe that she had spilled her feelings out to Grunthor like that.  It made her feel stupid.  She vowed then and there never to do that again.  Ever.  

"Something on your mind?" a quiet voice asked.  Isis was jerked out of her mental barrage of insults by Achmed's voice.

"What makes you think that?" Isis asked.

"You've been deep in thought for the past two days.  We have a week before we get there, and I don't think you're thinking of the arse rag."

"It's nothing," Isis said.  She put up her mask again, the last thing she needed was for him to know what she felt and throw her out of his kingdom.  In fact, she wasn't even sure of what she felt about him herself.

"Hm.  Well, do you want first or second shift?" asked Achmed.

"I'll take first, I'm not really tired.  Besides, it's your turn to make breakfast," Isis replied.  Achmed nodded and turned to get into his 'bed'.  

"Isis?"  He called.

"Yes, Achmed?" she replied.

"If it's worth anything, I'll always be behind you," he said.  Isis waited for a little while until she was positive that he was asleep.

"I don't want you behind me," she whispered as she looked out into the night.  "I want you beside me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We have word from the spies of Roland," a guard said.  

"Really?" a cold voice snapped from the darkness.

"Yes my liege.  The guard has found Serena.  She seems to have run to Ylorc, just as you suspected in your great wisdom," the guard replied.

"So she is there?  Excellent.  We will wait until after the Cymerian ball before we do anything," the voice replied.  The guard bowed and went away.

"I will be attending that ball this year, I have chosen well for a body," the F'dor whispered to itself.  It's host was defeated by now.  The spirit was still there, but it had withdrawn so far into it's brain that it couldn't do anything except live.  "She has never seen me in this body, and I will make sure that the old body is discovered prior to the ball.  It will all be perfect.  I will get back my trophy.  I will get her back to tend them.  And I'll get either the head or the services of The Brother."  A cackle resonated through the halls, and into the darkness, causing the F'dor's guards to shiver with repressed fear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sergeant-Major!"  A bolg soldier ran through the halls of the Cauldron, seeking out Grunthor.  "Sergeant-Major!"  

"What do ye wan'?" Grunthor poked his head out of a room and stared at the bolg private harshly.  Grunthor had been bored for the past week since Isis and Achmed had left to go to see Rhapsody and Ashe.  He was curious though, the Bolg army didn't normally run through the halls calling for him.

"Found a body outside we did.  It was charred.  Felt evil."

"Where? Take me there, NOW!"  The bolg ran out of the hallway, with Grunthor only a step behind.  When they got to the teeth, Grunthor saw the body and closed his eyes.

"Leave me with the body," he said slowly.  The contingent nodded, and went back to their patrols.  Once they'd gone, Grunthor examined the body closer.  It looked like the F'dor had left this host forcefully.  That was, if he was right.  Achmed or Isis would know for sure, so until he could reach them he called upon his earth lore.  He used the rocks around it to make a coat over the body, almost like a tomb.  No one would find it, the earth itself would cling to this.  Face full of sweat, Grunthor turned away and went back to the Cauldron.  He needed to let Achmed know about this.

*~*~*~*~*

"King Achmed and Lady Isis request entry," a valet said.

"What?  King Achmed!?!  What's Achmed doing here?" Ashe said.

"I told you he was coming, Sam.  I need to finish nursing the baby, so you need to go and greet them.  Politely."  Rhapsody didn't look like she was in the mood to argue with Ashe, so judging by the snapping of the fire in the fireplace, Ashe decided not to argue.

"But of course my dear wife.  Why would I do anything but?"  Before Rhapsody could call his sarcasm, he turned and ducked out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where is she?" asked Isis.

"She's here.  She's upstairs, probably nursing her baby."  Achmed replied.

"Rhapsody has a child?  Why didn't you tell me?" snapped Isis.

"Because the subject never came up," replied Achmed indifferently.

"Ah, Achmed, so good to see you again," a voice called.  Isis turned…and saw a dragon.

"Achmed…" Isis said in a low voice, "Why is there a DRAGON here?"

"You can tell he has dragon blood?" muttered Achmed.

"Through my Seren side.  Just like I can tell that you have blood lore, Grunthor has earth lore, and Rhapsody has fire lore.  This dragon also has water lore," Isis muttered back.  Ashe just stared at the couple impatiently.

"It is good to see you too, Ashe.  So long as, of course, you won't be harping on me for my land," Achmed finally replied.

"And you must be the Lady Isis.  I am Gwidion, Lord Cymerian," he replied.

"Hello Gwidion.  Or would you prefer I referred to you as Ashe?" she asked.

"You're from the Island.  You owe your allegiance," Ashe replied with a snap.

"I didn't take a vow on a horn.  I owe you nothing," Isis snapped back.

"My mistake.  Ashe will be fine.  Rhapsody's upstairs with the baby, the two of them will be down shortly.  Meanwhile, Jerold, will you please show our guests to their rooms?  We will have a formal dinner for you tonight, so please, feel free to dress your best.  Until then."  With that, Ashe turned and walked away, leaving them with the butler Jerold.

"Milord, milady, your rooms are this way," he said.  Immediately their bags were picked up by servants as the two of them were led to their rooms.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Again, short.  But that's OK.  Meanwhile, I'm going to sleep now.  I know it's 4:12 PM, and I know that I have class, but I want to sleep anyway.  :(


	9. The Visit

Apricot Jones - THANK YOU! Thank you thank you thank you! I couldn't remember Meridon's name for the life of me. THANK YOU! And thanks for not bugging me about the shortness. It's much appreciated.  
  
Littomonkei - I'm glad you like Isis. I like her too.  
  
Quinda - Ashe was just in a bad mood. He didn't want to see Achmed there. Also, his position's getting to his head a bit, he's not used to being immediately referred to by his first name, especially by a Cymerian. But that's alright. As for the dragon thingie, Isis sensed the dragon blood, and the fact that the dragon in him is awake and not dormant. It just comes from her Seren blood, that's all. She can also sense F'dor, but not their thralls or anything like that. Just them. I'd be afraid to tell Achmed how I feel too. *shudder* Achmed wouldn't kick her out of the kingdom, that's just Isis being paranoid. And have a good vacation. I can't wait for mine. -_-  
  
Fantasyqueen - I meant both. She's from the Island too.  
  
Airelothwin - I wish more people wrote them too. It's a pity they don't.  
  
And now, without further ado, chapter 9.  
  
"He is so adorable! What's his name, Rhapsody?" asked Isis. Achmed shot a glance at Ashe, who didn't seem happy about his child being held by a strange woman. He hid a smirk, and turned his attention back to Rhapsody.  
  
"His name is Meridon," she said happily.  
  
"I'm just glad that he takes after your looks," Achmed said offhandedly. Ashe shot him a glare, but Rhapsody merely laughed.  
  
"Oh, you're just adorable, aren't you Meridon?" asked Isis. Meridon responded by smiling and grabbing a hold of her hair.  
  
"Meridon!" Ashe called. He grabbed the baby out of Isis's hand, and took her hair out of his fingers. "My apologies."  
  
"Don't, he's a baby," Isis replied with a shrug. Meridon responded by sticking his tongue out and blowing in his father's face, much to the amusement of the other three people present. There was a knock at the door. Ashe opened it to reveal his steward.  
  
"Lords and Ladies, dinner will be served soon. If you'll return to your rooms to get changed, word will be sent when dinner is ready."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Achmed, I'm afraid this isn't merely a social visit," Rhapsody said when dinner was over.  
  
"How'd I guess?" Achmed muttered.  
  
"See, the annual Cymerian ball is next month.and we were wondering if Ylorc would host? Now, by all means, we would send servants to help, but Ylorc would be responsible for the guard and the cooking.of course." Isis looked from Rhapsody to Achmed to Ashe. In Rhapsody's face she saw happiness, in Achmed's face she saw irritation (from what little she could see. It was mostly a guess.), and on Ashe.was that anger?  
  
"Rhapsody, this really isn't necessary. Ylorc is not part of the Cymerian Empire, remember?" Ashe said smoothly.  
  
"Of course we'll host it," Isis said. Three pairs of eyes snapped to her. "As Representative to King Achmed, I say that it is a total honor. After all, the moot does reside in Ylorc, and the Cauldron is a very important part of Cymerian history. We would be honored to host the ball this year. Is it an annual occasion?"  
  
"Isis." Achmed growled.  
  
"Yes, but it's not held in the same location each year. I'm so glad you're able to host it," Rhapsody replied with a glint in her eye. Both women had to hide their silent laughter when Achmed and Ashe suddenly stood up.  
  
"Rhapsody, we should check on Meridon. I bid you both a good night, and I look forward to breaking my fast with you two tomorrow morning." Ashe grabbed Rhapsody's elbow and nudged her up and out of her chair.  
  
"Isis, I should walk you back to your room. You've never been here before, and I want to make sure that you don't get lost. This place can be huge to someone who hasn't been here before," Achmed added with a glare. Isis winked to Rhapsody, who returned the wink, and both women were abruptly led in two different directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"For the last time, Achmed," Isis snapped, "I don't want to leave Ylorc more then what is necessary. The last thing I need is for the.friend of ours to slaughter a bunch of people to get to us." When Isis referred to the friend of theirs, she meant the F'dor.  
  
"And I don't want them all in my palace, yet now I'm stuck with them," snapped Achmed. He turned and walked out of her room, muttering to himself. When he got back in his room, a little voice in the back of his head asked him if he wanted to do that. The rest of him clearly told the little voice to shut up.  
  
"Achmed?" A soft voice came in from the doorway. Achmed glanced over his shoulder and saw a bit of glow reflecting in the mirror. It was Isis.  
  
"What?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"You know that I didn't do this to anger you, right?" she said quietly.  
  
"Isis, I'd love to hear why you did then."  
  
"Nice to know what you think of me."  
  
"Look, I'm not in the mood to argue. If you came to continue the argument, by all means just leave."  
  
"No, I didn't come to argue. Now if you'll get your head out of your arse, take the crap out of your ears and listen, you'll hear my reason," she snapped. Achmed was in shock for a minute, she'd never spoken to him that way before.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You do know that a servant of.our friend will probably attend the ball, right?" Isis asked.  
  
"It would stand to reason."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sure that person will see us there. I'd rather not be in a place with unfamiliar soldiers guarding us, you know? That and you're king. Your will extends over the lands, just like a true king's will does. I know if I'm in Ylorc, nothing can happen to me. I'd rather have the friend come to us instead of us going to him." Isis finished and stared at the form of Achmed's back. Achmed sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll let the stupid ball be in my kingdom." He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned around in time to be facing Isis when she hugged him. His breath caught in his throat, and he stiffened up, especially when he felt her lips brush against his cheek.  
  
"Thank you Achmed. Thank you so much." She said. She let go and began to leave.  
  
"Remember what I told you before," Achmed called back. Isis turned.  
  
"I know Achmed. And I'll always be by your side. No matter what. Remember that." With that she disappeared, leaving a stunned Achmed to try, unsuccessfully mind you, to fall asleep. 


	10. Preperations

Before I even start, I want to say I'm SO sorry about not updating last week.  I got hit with five exams, and I had to devote my writing time to studying.  But that's all over now, so I'll keep on writing.  But first:

bQuinda/b Stupid FF.net.  But oh well.  Thanks for Meridion spelling.  Now if I could only remember Tristan's wife's name…Melanie? I don't know, something that began with an M. (Can we guess how well I remember names?  I could tell you the plot line, but NAMES?  ;) )

Someone has to conspire against Achmed, and I agree it's quite scary that they agree.  In fact, you'll find that they did that on purpose.  And I think I enjoy Achmed's uncomfortable-ness (is that a word?  Ah well.  Shakespeare made up his own words, so can I) as much as you do.  

bkitengae/b I'm glad you like it.  I look forward to seeing more votes of confidence.

bWolfdrifter/b You're reading the Harry Potter fic I'm doing too?  I've changed my prospective on it, and I think I'm going to write another story with Harry's 6th year after I'm done with it.  I'm going to work on that chapter tomarrow, as I typed this one up and lost it.  ;)

bChapter 10: Preperations/b

            "Rhapsody, WHY would we want to go to YLORC for this ball?" Ashe snapped.

            "Ashe, you're being unreasonable," Rhapsody sighed.  Over the years the hatred between her husband and her friend had never faded like she'd hoped.  Instead it had merely intensified.

            "Even Achmed agrees, and it's his kingdom!"  Ashe replied.

            "Well, it's nice to see you and Achmed agreeing on something," Rhapsody said, masking the slyness of her voice.  It worked.  Ashe shut his mouth and thought about what he had just said.  Rhapsody could clearly see the wheels turning in his head.  If he agreed and Achmed still disagreed, then it wouldn't be his fault that the ball would be held somewhere else.  

            "I wouldn't want to intrude on Achmed's land," Ashe said slowly.  Rhapsody smiled.  She loved the man, but he could be very easy to manipulate at times.  "But I would like to have the ball close to the moot.  If it is alright with Achmed, it is alright with me."

            "Thank you, Sam," Rhapsody whispered, pulling him close.

            "It's no problem, Aria," Ashe replied with a grin.  It had been so long since Rhapsody felt up to making love to him, and he had to admit that his hand wasn't nearly as good as she was.  Any thoughts that remained in his head were swept away as Rhapsody kissed him and guided him to their bed.

center*~*~*~*~*~*/center

            The next morning, Ashe, Achmed, Rhapsody, and Isis all met for breakfast.  Before they began to eat, Ashe stood up and turned to Achmed.  

            "I would like to apologize for the way I acted yesterday.  We of the Cymerian Empire wish to extend our request to hold the ball in Ylorc.  If you accept, we would be honored."  

            Isis and Rhapsody grinned at each other from across the table.  Ashe smiled to himself, reveling in his victory.  He clearly won this round.  Achmed stood up, and Ashe's smile froze.

            "Lord Cymerian, my kingdom would be honored to host the annual ball."  Rhapsody and Isis exchanged a secret smile that didn't go unnoticed on Achmed's part, but he ignored it.  At the moment he was reveling in the look on Ashe's face.  Achmed had clearly won this round.  Plus, as an additional benefit, Ashe apologized and Achmed did not.            

            "M'lord, m'lady, I beg of you to excuse my king and myself," Isis said after a moment of silence.  Ashe and Rhapsody looked over to her.  Rhapsody was expecting this, but Ashe was not.  "We do, after all, have a ball to plan."

            "Of course, it's a pity, but necessary.  I understand.  When will we get the invitation?" Rhapsody asked.

            "I don't know if you're going to get one, Rhapsody.  This ball is for the elite.  It's going to be very difficult to get in you know," Isis replied slyly.  "But perhaps I can slide you into the list."  Ashe's mouth dropped with the rage, and Rhapsody couldn't keep a straight face anymore: she burst out laughing.

            When the group arrived back at Ylorc, Grunthor was waiting for them.  Upon seeing Isis he smiled and gave her a hug, but she pulled away quickly.

            "You!  Gather all the servants together in the Ball Room.  I'll be there in ten minutes."  The Bolg she pointed to immediately took off to search for the rest of the staff.  Isis turned around to face Achmed.  "Do you have anything decorative here?"

            "I guess.  It's all locked up in a room somewhere.  After you're done with the servants' meeting, I'll show it to you," Achmed replied easily.  

            "Thanks," Isis said with a smile before leaving.  Grunthor watched Achmed closely when Isis left.  She didn't notice, but he had a small smile on his face, and a far away expression.

            "Ser?  Wha's going on here?" asked Grunthor.  Achmed shook his head with a chuckle.

            "Grunthor my friend?  We're going to have a bit of a party in a month."

            The night before the ball, Ashe and Rhapsody arrived, presenting their invitation.  It was truly exquisite, even Ashe had to admit that it was nice.  It was a paper thin sheet of gold, so thin that it could be rolled up…like paper.  Carved into it was the invitation.

centeriYou are have been invited to the annual Cymerian ball to be held in one months time in the great country of Ylorc.  Dinner will be served at 7:00, and dancing will commence afterwards.  The dress is formal, and we await your response. /i/center

            The simple message was responded to with an unexpected positive manner.  Even Tristan Stewart and his wife were coming, along with the leaders of both major faiths.  Rhapsody and Ashe, however, were the only two who arrived early.  

            "Welcome to The Cauldron," Isis said when they arrived.  She signaled to one of the human servants, and he ran over to Rhapsody's bags.  A bolg servant picked up Ashe's bags and they ran off to Rhapsody's usual room: one she now shared with Ashe.  She had elected not to go to Elysion for this visit.  Isis directed Ashe into the room where Achmed and Grunthor were chatting, and was about to follow him in when Rhapsody grabbed her arm.  Isis turned to look at the shorter woman.

            "Is the ballroom decorated?" Rhapsody asked with a glint in her eye.

            "It is…except for the flowers.  There's no way to put them out and keep them fresh…unless you wouldn't mind a small song?"  Isis grinned.

            "Consider it a reason for me to see the ballroom before it's crowded with people," Rhapsody replied.  Isis shut the door behind Ashe and the two women set off to the ball room before a surprised Ashe managed to poke his head out the door to see what was taking his wife so long.  It wasn't a long walk to the ballroom at all.  When Rhapsody opened up the door to the place though, she couldn't help but gasp.

            Draped all around the room tastefully were purple (the color of nobility) silks.  There were accented by silver trimming around the outside.  Lighter purple tablecloths adorned the small tables that were strategically placed around the room, and silver dishes sat at each spot, along with a lavender place tag, with each person's name written in dark purple writing.  The head table in contrast had the darkest colored purple tablecloth, with two triangles of lighter purple silk hanging down.  One held Ylorc's crest, and the other held the new Cymerian crest.  It was set for five places, and was raised up on a platform so it overlooked the entire hall.  Near the walls were small silver tables for the servers, and Rhapsody could see the way that Isis cleverly concealed the door.  Across from the head table, at the same level, was a stage with chairs and instruments set along it.  At each corner of the stage was a rich purple vase filled with tiny silver flowers.  There was a matching vase at each table; three at the head table, but they were all empty.  

            "Wow," Rhapsody breathed.  Isis grinned and walked over to the windows.  With a pull she let loose all the draperies, causing the room to be dark.  The darkness lasted only a second though, as the room was immediately lit up with a silver light.  Rhapsody looked up and saw that hanging from the ceiling, twinkling, was a huge silver full moon and a bunch of silver stars.  "How did you do that?" she asked.

            "They, along with the silver flowers over by the stage, are actually made from bits of starlight," Isis said proudly.  "I worked on them all month."

            "So what was it you needed my help with?" Rhapsody asked as Isis fixed the curtains. 

            "I need to finish with the flowers," Isis explained.  She showed Rhapsody the bags upon bags of freshly cut violets that she received but an hour before Rhapsody arrived.  "I was wondering if you could use one of those instruments to make it so they remained fresh?"

            "I'd be honored," Rhapsody said with a grin.  The two women had a lot of fun arranging all the flowers into the vases.  Isis placed a small group of the star-flowers in each vase as well.  While she was doing that, Rhapsody went to the stage and picked up a lute.  She sang a bit, and played the lute.  After awhile she made it play by itself and placed it gently in the chair she picked it up from.  Isis and Rhapsody then made their appearances in the room with Achmed and Ashe, broke up an argument, and went to bed.  They needed all the sleep they could get: tomarrow was a big night.


	11. The Ball Begins

Only two reviews this time?  *sigh* Ah well.  Two is better then none, I suppose.

One of these days I'll get the bold and italics down.  One of these days.  Anyway, on to my reviews.

**Wolfdrifter** – Have you ever read Misery by Stephen King?  So long as you don't take the fandom to that extreme, I'm flattered that you like my writing that much.  The 'tomarrow' thing was a typo that I missed, but I had to go and didn't have the minute to run spell check that I usually do.  Nice to see a fan though.

**Chris steel - **I think you'll like this chapter then.  J

NOTE:  I know there's no such thing as a clear flower.  However because I want one, there will be, and this is a different world anyway.  It's a minor detail, and I don't want to have to debate it.  Just so everyone knows.

NOTE 2: The song listed below is from Final Fantasy VI.  I don't own it, nor did I write it.   For the translation of the lyrics go here:  

OK?  Good.

Without further ado: 

**Chapter 11: The Ball Begins**

****

            Achmed was frustrated.  It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and he hadn't seen Isis since breakfast.  He needed to ask her something, but every time he found her she seemed a step ahead of him.  Already he had tracked her through the now decorated ballroom, through the kitchens four times, through the servants' quarters twice, through the rooms made ready in case someone unexpectedly spent the night three times, and was now tracking her through the servant hallways that lay behind the walls of the ballroom.  He finally found her near one of the doors into the ball room.  She was adjusting the silks and vases that helped to conceal the door.

            "There you are!" Achmed replied.  

            "What do you mean 'there I am'?  I've been around all day," Isis replied without looking at him.

            "I've been tracking you all day."

            "You can find me by my heartbeat.  Why didn't you do that?"  Isis gave the silks a final twitch, and smiled at her work.

            "I tried.  You kept moving.  You haven't stopped moving since ten this morning."  Achmed continued to grumble, and Isis led him through the servant passage to the kitchens.  From there they went into the sleeping wing.  They were chatting about this and that when Rhapsody cornered Isis.

            "There you are!" she said.  "Come on, we have to get ready."

            "You have two hours!" replied Achmed with a shake of his head.

            "We _only have two hours," Rhapsody said with a sigh.  She grabbed Isis's wrist and pulled her over toward her room._

            "Wait!  I needed to ask you what your dress looked like!" Achmed called.  

            "I can't tell you that," Isis replied with a raised eyebrow.  "Where's all the fun in the surprise?"

            "Can I at least have a color?" Achmed said, clearly irritated by now.  Isis and Rhapsody glanced at each other before Rhapsody replied.  

"Dark blue."  With that said the door to Isis's room shut and Achmed left.  He found it to be a bit too much of a coincidence that her dress is that color, seeing as that was the color his new robes were.  He walked down to one of the gardens and hunted around for what he was looking for.  They were flowers that Rhapsody planted two years ago, and when he found them he smiled.  There was what he was looking for.  Tiny light blue flowers that should (he hoped, he didn't have much of an eye for this type of thing) offset her dress nicely.  When he took enough to make sure that he had more than enough, he retired to his room.  His excuse was that he was going to get ready, and no one except Grunthor noticed the bundle of tiny flowers he was carrying.  Grunthor didn't say anything, however.  Instead he chuckled to himself, and went off to make sure the guards had clean uniforms.

            An hour later Grunthor walked by Achmed's room to hear a stream of curses.  Raising an eyebrow he knocked on the door and walked in to find Achmed sitting at his desk staring hatefully at a bunch of flowers. 

            "Everythin' alrite, Yer Majesty?" Grunthor asked.

            "Just dandy, Grunthor," Achmed spit.  

            "Wha's frustratin' ye so much?" Grunthor walked over and looked on the desk.  It took all the effort he could muster not to burst out laughing.  It looked like Achmed was trying to tie the little flowers together.  "I'm gettin' the Duchess.  She'll be able to help ye."

            "I don't need her help," snapped Achmed.  These little flowers would be the death of him, by the gods.

            "I think ye do.  I'll be righ' back." Grunthor left as Achmed sighed and slumped in his chair.

            "May as well get ready while she's coming," he muttered to himself.  With that thought in mind, he grabbed the special cloak that he'd gotten commissioned for this (under Isis's insistence) and walked into his bathroom to go get changed.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Aren't we done yet?" asked Isis.

            "You're not good with dressing up, are you?" asked Rhapsody with a laugh.  Four hand maidens were in the room with the two of them.  They were already dressed up and were (in Rhapsody's case) sitting patiently while one maiden did their hair and the other put face paints on them.  Isis was getting impatient, and her hair maiden suddenly made a noise of surprise.

            "Miss, why didn't you tell us about that tiara?" she asked chidingly.  Isis looked over at her desk; it was the tiara that appeared when she went to meet with the oaf Tristan.  

            "I forgot about it," she answered truthfully.

            "Miss, this would go lovely with your dress!  We should put it in your hair."

            "Does that mean we'll have to start over?" asked Isis, clearly horrified.  Rhapsody couldn't help but laugh.

            "No, if I use it now I can make it work," she decided after looking over the hair style critically. 

            "Then use it."

            The handmaidens had finally finished and left, much to Isis's relief and Rhapsody's amusement when there was a knock on the door.

            "Duchess?  Are ye decent?" called a voice.

            "We're fine Grunthor, come on in," called Isis.  The door opened, and the Sergeant-Major walked in and broke into a grin.

            "Yer beautiful.  Both of ye.  Yer Ladyship," he said, turning to Rhapsody as he addressed her, "'is Majesty needs you.  He's in his room."  Rhapsody and Isis exchanged a glance, and with a shrug Rhapsody stood up.  She smoothed the skirt of her dress reflexively: it was a simple, pale silver dress that had a V-Cut neck and fit over her upper body tightly before flaring out at the skirt.  The sleeves were long.  They hugged her arm until just below her elbows, and a train of fabric fell to her knees from them.  Her jewelry consisted of her simple gold locket and her ring that Ashe gave her, along with the intricate crown of the Lirin peoples.  Her hair was done up in an intricate style that included the maidens literally twisting her hair and creating patterns on it.  They weren't anything in particular this time, but it was still beautiful all the same.  There were bits of her hair curled around her face, and what hair they didn't use in the designs was curled into a slightly messy bun at the nape of her neck.  While the bun looked slightly messy, it was perfectly set though, so it didn't look shabby.  Rhapsody swept her way out of the room, and turned to look at Grunthor.

            "Are you coming, or staying?" she asked simply.

            "I'll stay.  I don't have to keep people away from ye, between tha' crown and Ashe, I'd say yer fine.  As for this lady 'ere, she won' have anyone to protect 'er until she meets up with 'is majesty in the ball room to gree' the blue bloods," Grunthor reasoned.  Isis managed to control her blush for the most part, causing herself and her slight glow to turn slightly pink for only a second.  Rhapsody smiled and laughed before walking over to Achmed's room.

            "Grunthor, they had me here for two hours getting ready.  TWO HOURS," Isis complained good naturedly.  Grunthor couldn't help but laugh.  Isis was wearing a gown with two thin straps holding it up.  It was somewhat low cut, hinting at cleavage (as usual with her) but not overly exposing it.  It hugged her bodice, and dropped straight to the floor once it hit her hips.  It was dark blue velvet, and had a slit up each leg for ease of walking.  She had a thin, dark blue wrap around her back, and matching dark blue shoes.  The only jewelry she wore was the tiara and her necklace.  Her hair was up in an elegant twist, with soft curls drifting down around her face.  She allowed the staff to use the barest of paints on her face, just a bit of powder on her eyes and cheeks, a slight darkening of her lashes, and a gloss over her lips.  

            "Seems worth it te me," Grunthor replied with a grin.  "'xcept I'm gonna hav' to be the one te make sure none o' the unattached gents there run off with ye.  Thouh' I mus' admit, some o' the attached ones are gonna try to run off with ye too."

            "And that would be why I have a foreboding sensation about this ball," Isis decided with a grimace.  "The last thing I need is to be stolen by Tristan Stewart.  It would drive me absolutely mad."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Rhapsody entered Achmed's room, and reflexively walked over to him to straighten his robes.  

            "Grunthor told me that you had a problem for me to solve?" Rhapsody asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

            "I think I need the woman's touch for this," Achmed replied gruffly.

            "What?" asked Rhapsody.  Achmed merely motioned over to his desk.  Sitting there was his pile of blue flowers, and a drawing.  Rhapsody picked up the drawing, and looked at Achmed with a grin.  "This is for Isis, isn't it?" she asked.

            "It's in thanks for her setting up this ball for me," Achmed grumbled, clearly not liking where Rhapsody's mind was going.

            "Really?  Not because you're infatuated with her?" Rhapsody asked.

            "Can you make it, or not?" snapped Achmed.

            "I can make it, I can make it.  Where's the bud you want in the middle?" asked Rhapsody with a laugh.  Achmed motioned over to a small box on her left.  She opened it and gasped.

            "Achmed, WHERE did you find this?"

            "It doesn't matter.  That's what I want in the middle."

            "Is it?"

            "Real?  Yes.  If you must know, we have a small patch of them growing in the mountains that I'd found a few years ago.  Hard to spot."

            "She's going to love it, Achmed," Rhapsody said with a smile.  She immediately set herself to the task of making the corsage.

            "She'd better," Achmed grumbled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A half hour after Rhapsody finished, Achmed was pacing in the ball room near where he, Rhapsody, Isis, Grunthor, and Ashe would stand so they could welcome people to the ball.  The musicians had finished eating, and were tuning their instruments.  They had just struck up a warm up song when, according to his monitoring of their heartbeats, Grunthor and Isis arrived outside the door.  When she entered the room, he couldn't help but swallow and use every ounce of his efforts to maintain a cool look.  She was gorgeous.  

            "Well?" Isis asked, turning this way and that.

            "You're stunning," admitted Achmed.  Isis smiled softly, and noticed that Achmed was holding a box in his hand.  She looked at it curiously, and looked back at him.

            "Any particular reason you brought a box to this ball?" she asked dryly.

            "Yes, actually," Achmed replied with a small smile.  He lifted it to Isis.  "It's for you."  Isis raised an eyebrow and opened the box.  She gasped when she saw the corsage.  The blue flowers, while light, would go perfectly with her dress, but what was in the center was what made her knees tremble.

            It was a rose.  A rose that looked like it was carved from a diamond.  Isis touched it softly with her finger to discover that it was as soft as a normal rose petal.  

            "Is this –" Isis looked at Achmed.

            "Real? Yes.  As for the craftsmanship, give the credit to Rhapsody.  I found the flowers at least."

            "Achmed, it's beautiful."

            "I think it'd look more beautiful around your wrist.  May I?" he asked.  Isis raised her left wrist, and Achmed carefully fastened the creation that caused him so much grief around her wrist.  She looked at it and smiled before hugging him.

            "Thank you," she whispered.  Achmed stiffened up for a second and relaxed before briefly returning the embrace.  They pulled apart at the sound of Grunthor's voice.

            "No isn' tha' sweet.  I'm tellin' the Duchess."

            "Not if you don't want your head shoved in your arse you won't tell Rhapsody," warned Achmed.  Just then Rhapsody walked in on Ashe's arm.

            "Won't tell Rhapsody what?" asked Rhapsody.  Isis closed her eyes and sighed, raising a hand to her forehead.  Achmed glared at Grunthor, but as usual, he ignored it.

            "'is majesty was huggin' the Lady Isis over here." He said with a grin.

            "Quiet, you." Achmed snapped.  Ashe had a look on his face that suggested that he didn't care whether Achmed hugged Isis, who he couldn't help but at least like a little.  As long as he didn't steal Rhapsody from for a dance like he did on their wedding day, he was fine.  Grunthor was grinning, and Rhapsody had a delighted look on her face.  She was saved the problem of commenting, however, as the servants entered the ball room with their respective wines, and people began trickling in.

            The greeting procession was most tolerable, except when Tristan Stewart bowed to Isis.  She granted him a small curtsy in return.

            "My Lady Isis, I am absolutely thrilled to meet with you again.  You're more stunning every time I see you." 

Achmed glared at the noble before smothering it and asking in an oily voice, "Isn't your wife around here somewhere Tristan?  I can't seem to find her, though she's quite hard to miss."  Tristan choked and with a glare at Achmed spun back to Isis.  He pecked a kiss on her hand and went off to sit with his wife.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Isis whispered.

"No problem," replied Achmed.

Once everyone was seated, including those at the door, dinner was served.  The first course was several different types of appetizers, each portion no bigger then a thumbnail.  The wine was already beginning to flow, and Achmed was happy that Isis had talked him into buying so much extra.  Salads followed the appetizers as quickly as the dirtied plates were whisked away.  Isis had arranged it so twenty different types of dressings circled the place, causing many people to murmur in favor of Ylorc's superior hospitality.  Rhapsody pointed this out to Isis and Achmed with a smile.  Achmed shrugged it off, but Isis answered with a triumphant grin.

"I told you it was necessary," she whispered.

"Alright, you win," Achmed grumbled.  The soups followed the salad.  Though it was traditionally the other way around, Isis had decided that taste wise the soup should come after the salads.  People didn't understand this until the main course came out.  Beefs, chickens, venison, ducks, and pheasants made their rounds for meats.  Freshly cooked vegetables, potatoes, warmed rolls with butter melting on their slices, and five different types of noodles followed, and already those at the upper table heard plans from those who were hosting their own parties to switch the order of the soup and salad courses.  The musicians were up and playing a soft piece as the guests ate, and took a break during desert.  Desert consisted of sugared fruit slices from all around the world, delicate violets spun from sugar the size of Isis's pinky finger nail, cakes the size of a palm, and scoops of iced cream the size of a child's fist.  Once the food was finished, and the plates cleared away, the conductor turned to the audience as the musicians picked up their instruments and a small chorus, Lirin and Human alike, filed up onto the stage.  It consisted of eight people:  two sopranos, two alto, to tenor, two bases.  One of the sopranos stepped forward as the conductor called out:

"And now the Lord and Lady Cymerian, along with the host King Achmed and his partner will open up the dancing to "Aria de Mezzo Carattere".    Achmed's eyes widened.  

"You never mentioned this," he growled to Rhapsody.  He stood up, and much to his relief, Isis took his arm. 

"May I have the honor of this dance?" she asked with a smile.

"Shouldn't I be asking you this question?" smirked Achmed.  Isis's smile widened a bit.

"Consider us even for you saving me from Tristan," Isis whispered as they walked to the floor.  The sun had set by now, and the servants abruptly closed the curtains.  There was a gasp as the place was for a brief second shrouded in darkness, but then the flowers that Isis had created, along with her creations on the ceiling lit up.  The guests gasped again, this time awestruck.  They had never seen something like this before.

Isis turned to face Achmed, put a hand around his waist, and took his hand in her other one as the song started up.  

_Amor mio, caro bene, _

_Perché vai lontan da me?_

_Giurasti un amor, che mai non dovea_

_Aver fine per noi._

Isis looked up into Achmed's hood with a smile.  Now would be the perfect time to tell Achmed exactly how she felt about him.  But how could she do it?

_Nei momenti di tristezza,_

_Nei momenti di dolor,_

_A te, mia stella, penso_

_Con infinito ardore_

Achmed looked into Isis's eyes, and finally his heart and his mind snapped into the same mindset.  For the first time when he looked at her he wasn't conflicted, nor kept up all night.  He knew that this night would be the night he slept.

"Isis," he whispered.

_Un legame senza speme_

_Perché mai dovrei aver?_

_Che cosa tu vuoi ch'io faccia oramai,_

_Mi devi dire tu._

"Yes Achmed?" she asked.  Her eyes locked on his and at that moment the world around them seemed to freeze in time.

_Ti ringrazio, caro bene,_

_Amor mio, vita mia,_

_Al grave doler, al buio timor_

_Che il cuore mi turbó,_

"I…" Achmed was at a loss of words, so just decided to go on instinct.  He closed his eyes and lowered his head to hers.  He hesitated for a moment as his lips brushed with her soft ones, praying that he wasn't doing something stupid.  What he didn't expect was for her head to rise up and for her lips to meet his in a full kiss.

_Dolcemente, con amore,_

_Hai risposto al mio gridare,_

_Per sempre ognor, per sempre ognor,_

_Qui a me, t'attenderò._

"Well, i's abou' time," Grunthor muttered to himself when he saw the couple on the floor.  He couldn't help but to smile for Achmed and Isis.

Rhapsody was thrilled for both of her friends.  Both of them needed someone to love, and she was happy that they found each other.

Ashe was relatively indifferent, though he couldn't help but wonder why anyone would want to lock lips with Achmed of all people.  Luckily for him, Rhapsody was too busy looking at Achmed and Isis to notice.

All around the room people erupted into delighted whispers.  All except for two. 

If looks could kill, the glare Tristan sent to Achmed would have him incinerated and turned to dust.  He's lucky his wife didn't notice; she was too busy gossiping with the lady next to her.

Another set of eyes stared at the couple, but not at them.  They were focused on Isis.  In particular, they were focused on the tiara that rested on her head.

"The diamond," she whispered.  She quickly excused herself from the table for a moment and exited the room.  She quickly walked out to the room that her belongings were put in and that she was given to change into her finery out of her traveling clothes.  In a cage was a small fire bird.  It resembled a phoenix, but unlike it's cousin it had destructive powers instead of healing ones.  The woman quickly scribbled a note, and handed it to the bird.  It disappeared in a flame of fire, and reappeared a moment later without the note.

While the woman went back to enjoy the ball, in a castle far to the south a scream of fury reverberated in it's halls.  It wasn't normal fury; it was the fury of a thwarted F'dor.  The F'dor stormed out of the room, leaving the crumpled note on the floor.

**_            Serena wears a tiara.  It houses your diamonds._**


	12. An Ending to a Peaceful Night

Wee!  8 reviews!  (I know most people get like fifty or so per chapter, but let me be happy with my eight.)

**Wolfdrifter**** – I honestly don't mind your enthusiasm.  I actually find it quite flattering.  Don't be so hard on yourself.  And I'm glad you think I'm a good writer.**

**Quinda**** – I'm glad you're not sick anymore, and I knew you'd never desert me.  You're the most loyal reviewer out of the lot.  I didn't like Chapter Ten much either, in case you couldn't tell, I was in a bit of a rush to get it done before class started.  But Thursday's class got cancelled, so I put much more time into 11.  What I really need is an editor or something.  As for eleven, I like that one much better.  I felt it made up for the one before it.  Thanks for being the ever present critic, you have no idea how much a writer appreciates it.  (Or maybe you do.  But maybe you just want me to think that.  Gah.  I'm confusing myself.)**

**Chris steel – **I'm getting jealous of Isis too, and it's my story.  But more is on the way, so don't worry.

**Just2spooky** – Yay!  A new reviewer!  I'm glad that you enjoy the story; I'm looking forward to seeing more reviews from you.

**Eternity's Voice – **I'm very glad you like the story.  I have to agree, an intelligently written fan fiction is generally very difficult to find these days.  I look forward to seeing more reviews from you as well.

**Apricot Jones** – Always nice to know that there's people out there who don't think I'm an idiot.  I don't understand why people would think you're stupid, but people can be dumb.  And I completely sympathize with your hatred of reading fan fiction that makes the reader want to hit her head on a wall, I've done that myself on several occasions.  And one of these days when my workload from school decides to drop, I'll read over your stuff at fictionpress.com.

Wow.  That was almost a full page just answering my reviews.  Again, I love getting any reviews, and I thank every single person that takes time out of their day to let me know that they're reading the story.  I appreciate it, I really do.

**Chapter 12:  An Ending to a Peaceful Night**

            "You two are _adorable_ together!"  Rhapsody's voice floated across the room, over the murmurings of the guests.  Isis and Achmed were walking around and making sure that everyone was having fun at the party.  They were also avoiding Tristan, who seemed to attempt to get Isis away from Achmed at every opportunity possible.  Now that Achmed had finally admitted that he has feelings for Isis, he wasn't going to let her leave his side; especially not with a boar like him.

"Rhapsody, I was never adorable before, nor will I ever be," Achmed snapped.

            "I think you're adorable," Isis whispered with a small hint of red flushing on her cheeks.  Achmed smiled down at her.  When Rhapsody saw that, she had to stop herself from squealing.  It was a tender, soft smile; one she thought would be out of place on Achmed's face.  It seemed to fit him just fine in Isis's eyes, as she returned it.

            "You were adorable, and you're adorable now," Rhapsody declared.  

            "Oi think 'er Ladyship's right, sir," Grunthor's voice responded.  Isis looked over and saw him standing next to Rhapsody with a big grin on his face.  He walked over and scooped Isis into a big hug.

            "Hey!" Achmed protested. 

            "Welcome to the family.  Shoul' Oi star' callin' Isis 'er Majesty now?"  Grunthor grinned.  Isis hugged him back, and Achmed all but snatched her back to his side.  Isis rolled her eyes, and Grunthor winked.  

            "I'd say so," Achmed finally said.  Isis smiled up at him and gave him another hug, which he returned.  Isis gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and left his side for a while to go wandering around the room.  She was immediately dwarfed by women wanting to know where she got the moon and stars on the ceiling.  

            Achmed and Grunthor meanwhile went back up to the platform with the head table, sat down, and munched on the food that was left there.  

            "Bit possessive of 'er ladyship are ye?" asked Grunthor after a moment.

            "I'm not going to let her get stolen from me," Achmed replied.  Grunthor chuckled to himself, causing Achmed to look at him with a piercing stare.  "What's so funny?"

            "I don' think Isis'll let anyone steal her from ye," he replied with a grin.  Achmed seemed to ponder this for a minute, and relaxed.

            "I was being paranoid," he admitted.

            "Sir, yer always paranoid," replied Grunthor with a laugh.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The night passed by without much event after that.  When Isis returned, Achmed kidnapped her from Rhapsody and the two of them danced the night away.  The two of them went to bid their guests farewell, and instead of returning to one of their bedrooms, they instead sat out on one of the many balconies of the place.  Neither of them had gotten much wine, but that didn't bother them.  Achmed had set aside a bottle of the best red wine for himself for later, but didn't object to sharing it with Isis.  While Isis was in the bathroom, he quickly fixed up the balcony so it was romantic.  While this was something new to him, he thought that he had at least done a decent job once he was finished.  The found a small table and two matching chairs on the balcony, and merely grabbed some candles and put them around.  He made a quick trip to his bedroom, which luckily for him was closer then the bathroom, and came out with a single red rose, a thin vase to put it in (another present from some country), and a set of wine glasses that he never thought he'd use.  He set this all up, poured two glasses of wine, and had just finished lighting the candles when he felt Isis's heartbeat outside of the room.  He turned, and though the shadows hid the smile on his face, it didn't hide the look of awe on hers.

            "Why Achmed," she said with a grin, "I never took you to be the romantic type."

            "I didn't either," he admitted.  He gestured to the seat he was standing next to.  "Would you like to have a seat?"  Isis smiled in reply and sat down in the chair he was standing next to.  He pushed it into the table a bit, and went to take his own seat.  Isis, meanwhile, chuckled to herself.

            "This is something new.  I've never been treated like a blue blood before," she joked.

            "I'd never pull a chair out for a blue blood.  You're more then a noble," Achmed replied.  Isis smiled at him and raised her wine glass.

            "I think we should have a toast," she said.  Achmed followed suit.

            "To what?" he replied.

            "To us."  They both smiled and drank to that.  

            "You know, that tiara I had made for you looks good on your head," Achmed said after a moment.

            "You got this made for me?  Where did you get the diamonds?" Isis asked.

            "You gave them to me.  They suit you, they're another thing that the F'dor can want but never have."  Isis's eyes grew wide as she took the tiara off and looked at it.  It was true; these were the diamond shards she had taken care of for years.

            "So you made this for me as a way to root out the F'dor?" Isis asked with a sigh.  Achmed sensed the disappointment in her voice, and in her heartbeat, so he decided to be honest with her.

            "In part, yes, but also in part because I couldn't stop thinking about you."  Isis looked up at him with widened eyes after he said that, and couldn't stop herself from smiling along with him.

            "It's late," Isis said.

            "That's true," Achmed agreed.  He stood up and offered his arm.  She took it, and the two of them chatted all the way back to Isis's room, just taking in the comfort from being around each other, comfort that was always taken away from them in their lives.  When they got to Isis's rooms, she turned to face Achmed.  The man who took her heart away, even if she wouldn't admit it yet.

            "We're here," she said softly.  

            "We are," Achmed agreed.  He swiftly gave her another kiss, this time on her lips which she answered wholeheartedly.  When they finally parted, the couple just looked at each other for a while before Achmed finally spoke again.  "Have a good night."

            "You too.  I'll see you at breakfast?" she asked.

            "Of course.  I'll always be at your side," Achmed replied with a smile, quoting what she had said to him weeks ago.

            "And I'll always be at yours."  Isis pecked his lips with her own, and walked into her room.  Achmed turned and went back to his own room down the hall.  

            "So, are ye goin' to need a cold shower, sir?" came a voice.

            "I'd imagine she's floating on air right about now," agreed another.

            "Quiet you two.  Do either of you have anything better to do with your lives then spy on mine?" he asked.

            "Nope."

            "Oi can' think of anythin'."

            "I thought so."


	13. The F'dor and the Ransom

Again, I am SO SO sorry I haven't been able to update. Stupid paper. =(  
  
Bloodychocolate - I'm glad you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it myself. : )  
  
Quinda - I think Achmed is perfectly capable of having a romantic side to him, despite what people say. And when I reread the chapter, I couldn't help but say "Awww".  
  
Kitangae - Glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Chris steel - You're getting more today, don't worry. That reminds me, I have to check your fanfic to see if you've updated. I think we've got the only two running stories in the Rhapsody section at this moment.  
  
Kaki - I'm definitely glad you're enjoying this. I get so sick of always having Mary Sue characters.  
  
In other news, with the semester nearing its end, I'm going to have to ask that you all bear with me. I might update a little early or a little late, but regardless I WILL update.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to both chris steel as the other author in this section and my 50th reviewer, and Quinda for dealing with me from beginning to end. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 13: The F'dor and the Ransom  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH HAS MY DIAMONDS!" screamed the F'dor at the meeting table. The generals and advisors shrank back in their seats, not wanting to see their master's rage unleashed at them.  
  
"My master," one said in a soothing voice, "I think we can use this devastating circumstance to our advantage.  
  
"You have five seconds to give me a good explanation Sean. FIVE SECONDS."  
  
"Well, now we know where Serena is. We also know her true name, Isis. And, we can use this false sense of security to bring both her and The Brother into your service."  
  
"The brother should be killed," another advisor argued.  
  
"Really, he would be much better placed in our master's services. Could you imagine the power, Master?" Sean turned to his master with a small smile. "Not only a Seren in your possession, but a Dhracian! The others would fear and worship you. Why, with the threats of being captured in the wind or being toasted by star fire, they would have no choice but to bow to your awesome powers. You could be the first ruler of the F'dor!"  
  
"And I can effectively get rid of The Three. Your mind set pleases me, Sean," the F'dor said with a grin. "You deserve a promotion to my circle of advisors.perhaps as the head of my domestic security."  
  
"But.Master! I'm the head of Domestic Security!" Another man cried out in panic.  
  
"You! Robins, you let Seren - Isis go in the first place!" the F'dor screamed.  
  
"My apologies master!" Anything else Robins was going to say was exchanged for screams of pain as his body burst into flames. He screamed, and the smell of roasting flesh filled the room. No one did anything to help Robins, despite the pleas he gave for assistance. In time, the flames died, and the F'dor rang a bell. Two servants ran over and cleaned off the ash from the chair Robins had occupied. The F'dor smiled over at Sean.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, you deserve a promotion. Come sit in your new seat, Head of Domestic Security." Sean walked over amidst glances of loathing and jealousy to sit beside their master. He kissed his master's ring, and sat in his new chair.  
  
"Now, I am going to give you control of whatever you need to get your plan into motion," the F'dor continued as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I am in need of your stealthiest assassins, master," Sean said with a smile and a bow of his head.  
  
"You don't plan on killing anyone, do you?" asked the F'dor.  
  
"No, they just need to get in. And only they have tiny portals that will bring them back here."  
  
"You shall have them Sean. Please, do not disappoint me."  
  
"I would never dream of it, my master." He glanced down at a small smudge of ash that was on the floor next to him. "I really don't think black ash suits me very well. Though, I must say, your choice seems to suit the bumbling idiot Robins perfectly master."  
  
For the first time since the F'dor received the news of the diamonds being gone, the servants around the castle sighed in relief. They heard their master's laughter ringing in the halls. Perhaps this would mean that no one will be killed tonight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, it only took them two months, but I think they've finally stopped following us," Isis said with a sigh of relief. Achmed sighed in exaggerated relief.  
  
"I wonder if informing them I was going to boil them alive in oil might have helped," he replied dryly.  
  
"Threats have never worked on those two. I told Grunthor I was going to castrate him, but that didn't seem to work either," Isis replied. Achmed was walking along with Isis in the gardens that Rhapsody had insisted be planted here. Achmed had argued that cauldrons don't have gardens, but it didn't seem to matter to Rhapsody, and as usual, Achmed had lost. Now Isis was taking full advantage of these gardens. Rhapsody had requested an ornament piece for the center of her table with Ashe that had what was now referred to as star stones in it. While Isis had refused the other requests, she had granted Rhapsody's out of friendship.  
  
"I think Grunthor would enjoy you trying to castrate him," Achmed said. Isis laughed, and reached out with some scissors to snip some dark blue flowers off a bush. She tenderly placed them in the basket that Achmed was holding for her. After gathering a few more from that bush, she moved on to the next.  
  
"I think he would too. That's why I didn't try," Isis reasoned. Achmed didn't answer for a moment, he just stood there watching Isis looking through the bush of flowers, kneeling in the dirt, her hair falling out of her braid. She would have said she was untidy, Achmed thought she was beautiful.  
  
"Any particular reason you're staring at me?" Isis asked with a small smile.  
  
"I was just thinking that you're beautiful," Achmed confessed, almost against his will.  
  
Isis laughed, and was about to reply when she was interrupted by a scream from inside the palace. Achmed dropped the basket and ran towards the scream, and a step behind him was Isis. They ran through the halls, and eventually got to the source of the scream.the throne room.  
  
Pinned to one of the thrones by no less then six people in dark cloaks was a yelling Grunthor. Held by two others was Ashe. And, with her elemental sword on the ground four feet away, and with a dagger to her throat was Rhapsody.  
  
Isis and Achmed slid to a halt right outside the door.  
  
"Find the Brother and Isis," the man holding Rhapsody commanded. Isis pulled up her hood and pulled on her gloves before signaling to Achmed that she would go along the wall to free Ashe, then Grunthor. Achmed nodded, and reached back for his weapon. He loaded it, and just as Isis arrived behind Ashe, he fired it towards Rhapsody's captor. The captor dived down, bringing Rhapsody with him, and looked straight at Achmed.  
  
"Ah, yes. The Brother. Achmed the Snake. Please come out and join us." Achmed didn't move. The polite tone of Rhapsody's captor changed to an irritated one. "Come out and join us NOW if you want the Lady to live. The assassin pressed the dagger into Rhapsody's throat, and a tiny bead of blood came out of her skin. Snarling, Achmed stepped into the light.  
  
"And the Lady Isis must be here too. Isis, we know your name isn't Serena."  
  
If anyone would have been able to see Isis at that moment, or her glow, they would have seen the glow dim as she paled. Hearing no answer, the assassin continued.  
  
"If the Lady Isis wants us to leave her friends alive at this moment, all she needs to do is come with us. We leave with her, and we return her to our master. Otherwise." the assassin started to press his dagger into Rhapsody's throat.  
  
"RHAPSODY!" yelled Ashe.  
  
"STOP!" The cry came from behind Ashe, as a glowing person stepped out in front of him. "Release them."  
  
"I see you have come to your senses," he said. Isis walked over next to him, glaring.  
  
"Release them NOW!" she snapped.  
  
"Why you still haven't changed. Sean will be looking forward to seeing you again," he said with a grin.  
  
"Sean? I'm surprised that idiot isn't killed yet," spat Isis.  
  
"Sean is now our Domestic Security head. And he's going to guard you personally.in his room." Isis didn't say anything, but Ashe did. He ran over to the nearest assassin with a yell. The assassin casually took out a small crossbow with his other hand, and shot a small bolt into Achmed's shoulder.  
  
"You think one small bolt can stop me from tearing your limbs off?" Achmed cried. Suddenly his legs stopped working, and he fell.  
  
"ACHMED!" Isis cried. She ran over to his side and knelt beside him with tears in her eyes. She turned to glare hatefully at the assassin.  
  
"The bolt can't. But the paralyzing poison on it can. Now, Isis. Come with me, or your friends die."  
  
"Make your groupies go, then I'll go with you," she said quietly.  
  
"I'm glad you agreed before I had to kill her. She's quite pretty you know. She even rivals you."  
  
"Isis! Don't! Get out of here!" Rhapsody finally said.  
  
"No Rhapsody. The world here needs you more than it needs me."  
  
"Isis.but I need you," Achmed said slowly. He tried to move, but found he could only move a tiny bit at a time. Isis turned with a sad smile, and blinked away her tears.  
  
"Achmed, you need to get better now. Don't worry about me. I escaped from the bastards once, and I'll do it again. I'll be back." As she said this the other assassins disappeared. The one that was doing all the talking threw Rhapsody into Ashe. With a yell Grunthor ran over to the remaining assassin, but it was too late. He grabbed Isis by the arm and disappeared along with them. Grunthor roared again in frustration and anger. Rhapsody fell to the ground sobbing, and Achmed managed to whisper to himself.  
  
"Isis." The world started spinning, and Achmed lapsed into unconsciousness. 


	14. Isis's Arrival and Achmed's Departure

This is definitely going to be ending soon.  I might (probably will) do a sequel to this, but there's only going to be a couple chapters after this.  Also, there's a brief reference to Requiem For the Sun, so be prepared for it.

Reviewers!  ^_^

**Just2spooky – **Ask and ye shall receive.  I'm posting more now.  And it'll be interesting to see how Isis gets out of it…but you don't get to find that out this week.  

**Chris steel – **I've got a 400 question exam, an 8 page single spaced ½ inch margins paper (evil bat, those are for the same class), some random stupid exam in my computer class, two essays for my Sociology class, and four essays for my Social Problems class.  And yet I still find time to write this week.

**Eternity's Voice – **I've probably read better from me too, but I thank you for the timing compliment.  And I just realized an annoying typo in that one as well.  But these things happen in books too.  Have you ever read Prince of the Blood by Raymond Feist?  (I'd do a fan fic based on his books, but he won't let me.) Well, it focuses on these two twins Borric and Erland, and when they get separated at some points they keep referring to Erland as Borric on accident.  If you haven't read the books, I recommend you start with The Magician: Apprentice by the same author, as that's the beginning.

**Wolfdrifter** - Thanks, I really do appreciate the compliments.  I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as you do.  And I mean this in all sincerity.

Just to let everyone know, this is a filler chapter.  It's one of those things that is sort of boring, but at the same time very necessary for the story.  My apologies in advance.  

**Chapter 14: ****Isis****'s Arrival and Achmed's Departure**

"You can at _least_ let me walk!" Isis yelled.  

"We're under orders Isis.  We can't let you walk.  When you get to your new home we'll put you down."  Isis sighed.  This idiot was at least a polite idiot, and he wasn't trying to grope her like the last moron did.  She had burned him with star fire, but was captured again as she tried to escape.

"I suppose this is because of my burning the pervert to white ash?" she asked with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so."

"Ah, I see."  Isis lapsed into silence as the man took her through an ornately furnished room and put her in a dark room.  The soldier lit the light, and sat Isis down on a couch.  This room consisted of a deep red couch, two matching armchairs, a table, a desk, and a chair that sat at the desk.  Along a wall was a shelf filled with books.

"I know you're perfectly capable of getting out of these ropes, but you're not fast enough to get out the door.  There's a small dumbwaiter over in the other room.  Put the rope in there and lower it down.  When you do, a few minutes later someone will raise up a meal for you, as they will three times per day.  You're expected to keep clean, and change out of those dirty clothes of yours.  If you don't, the master will just burn them off.  You may keep the clothes, but you are not under any circumstances permitted to wear them.  If you do, they'll be burned off.  Do you understand?"

"What about my undergarments?" Isis asked.  

"Everything you need will be in your wardrobe.  The switch to the light is over here, and there's an identical one outside each room along with a lamp inside each room."  With that the soldier turned and left, locking the door behind him.  Isis looked around at the obsidian walls and sighed before loosing the ropes from around her.  She walked inside the room to the right and discovered a bedroom.  It was nicely furnished with a four posted bed with scarlet hangings, a night table with a pitcher and bowl that were carved from a red stone of some sort, and a second night table that matched it.  With the pitcher and bowl were three towels in various sizes, each of them red.  The only other piece of furniture was an armoire.  Isis opened the door and sighed in irritation.  On the doors were two full length mirrors.  As for the inside, it was full of clothing . . . slutty clothing.  

"I've seen a whore wear more modest clothes," she muttered.  After pulling aside most of the clothes, she found clothes that were a bit more modest.  She pulled out a dress, and found that it had a cloth bag hanging from it with accessories and shoes.  She grabbed a set of underwear (if you could call it that) and walked out into the room that adjoined it to discover a bathroom.  It was black and gold with running water, a toilet, a bathtub with all sorts of soaps and shampoos next to it, and a sink.  There were two doors that led into this room, and after leaving her new outfit behind, she walked through the other door only to find herself back in her sitting room.  The third door led to a dining room, with a table and chairs for two.  The furniture was made of black wood, and the only other furnishings in there were a side board, a shelf in the wall that was presumably the dumb waiter, and a vase with roses in it.  Isis sent down the rope, and went to take a bath and get changed before she ate.

While Isis bathed, thoughts began floating through her mind.  _Why are they making it so comfortable in here for me?  Why not just throw me into a cell?  Unless that bastard Sean is expecting something . . . yes, that's it.  He wants me to be his little whore.  He's a patient bastard too, so he'll wait months, even years.  He'll wait for me._

Isis began washing her hair, and her thoughts turned to Achmed.  She was worried about him and the after effects of the poison.  She was also worried that he would come and save her, she couldn't bear it if he died.  Eventually she was done, and dressed herself in the black dress.  It was black velvet, tight fitting on top with a scooped neck that showed a lot of cleavage.  It had long sleeves that fit tightly over her arms.  These ended just above her elbows, and a bit of pointed fabric fell to the floor.  The dress continued to hug her body until it reached her hips, after hugging her hips it fell straight to the floor.  There were matching slippers, and a gold necklace with black obsidian on it.  She ignored the necklace, preferring her own bit of a star.  She put her hair into a braid and tied it with a black ribbon.  

When Isis arrived in the dining room, she saw that her food had already arrived.  A slice of beef, with lightly buttered vegetables covered the plate, along with a baked potato.  On the side were two goblets, one holding clear water and the other holding a red wine.  Isis shook her head, and had to admit to herself that at least the food was good.  After she was done eating, she lowered the dishes back to the cooks.  She walked back into the sitting room in time to see her door open, and watch Sean step into the room.

"What do you want?" Isis hissed.

"Why, I want you, love," he replied.

"You are evil and twisted.  You are incapable of love."

"Perhaps you're right.  Perhaps not.  Regardless, one of these days I expect you to thank me for all this luxury," he sneered.

"I could do without it," Isis replied dryly.

"Yes, I know.  But it's safer for you up here.  Your little Dhracin can't rescue you here like he could in the dungeons."  Sean sat down on the couch and put his feet up.  "If you want, you can start thanking me now, I've had a rough day."

"If you want, I can castrate you right now.  I've had a rough day myself," Isis spit back.  Sean chuckled and eyed Isis up and down.  

"I think I'll let you keep your little star, after all you can't use it to get out of here.  Besides, I like it where it is.  Perhaps when we make love I'll let you leave it on. Yes, I think I will."

"Pity I wouldn't be caught dead in a bed with you."  Isis stood with her arms crossed, and glared at Sean.

"Not now, no.  But soon your need will be great."  Sean got up and opened the door to leave.  "Yes.  Soon.  All you women whores are alike."  With that he shut the door behind him and locked it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Darkness.  Spinning.  Light?  No…wait.  Yes.  Light!  Come on, open your eyes . . .

Achmed groaned to himself as he woke up, and found his bed surrounded by Rhapsody and Grunthor.  Rhapsody's face was stained with tears, and Grunthor had a grim look on his face.

"Rhapsody?  Grunthor?  What happened?"  Achmed groaned as he looked around the room.

"Oh!  Achmed!"  Rhapsody grabbed the king in her arms and started sobbing.  Achmed's eyebrows crinkled.  

"Rhapsody?  Where's Isis?"

"Isis . . . 'er Majesty had te go wit' te assassins for te F'dor yesterday to save 'er Ladyship," Grunthor replied, his accent heavier then usual.

It all came crashing back for Achmed.  Rhapsody got off him finally and nodded her head, but Achmed didn't notice.  He was too busy reliving yesterday's memories.

_"If the Lady Isis wants us to leave her friends alive at this moment, all she needs to do is come with us. We leave with her, and we return her to our master. Otherwise." the assassin started to press his dagger into Rhapsody's throat.  
  
"RHAPSODY!" yelled Ashe.  
  
"STOP!" The cry came from behind Ashe, as a glowing person stepped out in front of him. "Release them."  
  
"I see you have come to your senses," he said. Isis walked over next to him, glaring.  
  
"Release them NOW!" she snapped.  
  
"Why you still haven't changed. Sean will be looking forward to seeing you again," he said with a grin.  
  
"Sean? I'm surprised that idiot isn't killed yet," spat __Isis__.  
  
"Sean is now our Domestic Security head. And he's going to guard you personally . . . in his room." Isis didn't say anything, but Ashe did. He ran over to the nearest assassin with a yell. The assassin casually took out a small crossbow with his other hand, and shot a small bolt into Achmed's shoulder.  
  
"You think one small bolt can stop me from tearing your limbs off?" Achmed cried. Suddenly his legs stopped working, and he fell.  
  
"ACHMED!" _Isis___ cried. She ran over to his side and knelt beside him with tears in her eyes. She turned to glare hatefully at the assassin.  
  
"The bolt can't. But the paralyzing poison on it can. Now, __Isis_.___ Come with me, or your friends die."  
  
"Make your groupies go, then I'll go with you," she said quietly.  
  
"I'm glad you agreed before I had to kill her. She's quite pretty you know. She even rivals you."  
  
"_Isis___! Don't! Get out of here!" Rhapsody finally said.  
  
"No Rhapsody. The world here needs you more than it needs me."  
  
"Isis . . . but I need you," Achmed said slowly. He tried to move, but found he could only move a tiny bit at a time. __Isis__ turned with a sad smile, and blinked away her tears.  
  
"Achmed, you need to get better now. Don't worry about me. I escaped from the bastards once, and I'll do it again. I'll be back."_

"I'll bring you back."  With that, Achmed strode purposefully out of the room.  Grunthor nodded, and knew what he was about to do.  

"Yer Ladyship, Oi'm going to have to ask tha' you stay 'ere and keep an eye on Ylorc.  'is Majesty's goin' after Miss Isis, an' Oi need to go with 'im.  Oi need to make sure 'e doesn't get 'imself killed."  Rhapsody nodded, determined to keep from crying.  Grunthor gave her a brief hug, and ran into the hallway where guards were standing.  

"You and you!  Go get a month's worth of provisions ready for me and 'is majesty.  I need it ready NOW!"  The two guards saluted and took off running, one for the kitchens and one for the medicine ward.  "An' don' bother with the 'orses!" Grunthor called after them.  They each called back to him with a grunt to show that they heard him.  With that, Grunthor strode outside to find Achmed sitting cross legged on a patch of grass.  Grunthor didn't say anything until Achmed spoke first, which was an hour later.

"I have her heartbeat Grunthor.  I'm leaving."

"Oi know.  An' Oi'm goin' with ye."

"Someone needs to stay back and watch Ylorc."  Achmed opened his eyes and looked at Grunthor.

" 'er Ladyship's in charge.  An' the staff knows not to listen to Ashe, so don't worry about it.  Provisions are on the way."

"Thanks Grunthor."  With that, Achmed strode down to the gates to see how long until he could leave . . . and ran into Ashe.

"Yes?" Achmed asked, annoyed.

"Look, I remember how I felt when Michael kidnapped Rhapsody, and you helped me get her back.  I can't go with you, but I can at least lend you this.  Good luck."  With that, Ashe shoved his cloak in Achmed's arms, and walked away.  Achmed stared at it; it was a mist cloak that made it so he couldn't be detected.  The F'dor would probably be looking for him not Grunthor.  He put on the cloak and realized that for some reason his gift still worked when he was inside it.  

"Ashe," he called.  The dragon turned and stared at his longtime rival.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."  Ashe nodded and continued to leave just as the provisions were delivered.  Achmed turned to look at Grunthor, who had witnessed the entire exchange, and nodded.

"We leave now.  It'll take us two weeks to get where we're traveling if we travel like we used to."

"I wouldn' 'ave it any other way Yer Majesty."


End file.
